La dernière sérénade
by Sugy
Summary: Dans un passé pas si lointain que ça, il eut jadis une autre menace qui planait sur la Planète. Des personnes au passé banal, pour certains, se virent mêler à cette histoire, moi le premier...
1. Prologue

**Préface:**

Bonjour, les gens.  
Me voici avec une nouvelle fan fic qui a débuté en été 2005. La dernière sérénade met en vedette principalement des personnages n'ayant jamais été aperçut dans le célèbre opus. Ils sont inspirés d'amis ayant pour point commun une passion pour Final Fantasy VII et le fait qu'ils côtoient tous le forum de Final Fantasy VII sur J'ai repris leurs véritables noms ainsi que certaines traits physiques et traits de caractère. On peut donc décrirece projet comme un fan-fiction forumeurs. C'est le premier projet de ce genre que je publie, les autres ayant tous été abandonné.Cette fiction se dérole dans l'univers fabuleux de Final Fantasy VII, il est donc la proprièté de Square-Enix, anciennement connu sous le nom de Squaresoft pour plusieurs d'entre nous. C'est pourquoi je publis tout de même cette fan fiction sur ce site. Je vous avertis, ne vous attendez pas à une fic où Cloud Strife sera un magnifique héros dont le passé est tourmenté par une certaine marchande de fleur. L'histoire se passe quelques années avant le scénario original. Cependant, vous verrez plusieurs personnages appartenant au casting original ayant des rôles secondaires ou seulement une allusion, un clin d'oeil pour certain. À l'heure où j'écris ces lignes, totalement enrhumée, j'en suis à l'écriture du chapitre neuf, ce qui me laisse une petite avance.  
Je vous remerci de votre attention.  
Au plaisir d'avoir des reviews, malgré tout.

**Prologue :**

« _Cher journal…_

_28 juin, minuit et quelques minutes sont écoulées._

_La chaleur est insupportable. La sueur perle sur mon front et, malgré l'absence du soleil, l'air humide semble m'empêcher de respirer. Elle m'étouffe, me fait suffoquer. C'est dans moments comme ceux-là que j'aimerai bien posséder une piscine, comme les gens de là haut. Les riches. Une étendue d'eau juste à moi, dans lequel je pourrais détendre tout mes muscles endoloris par le dur travail et, ce, plusieurs fois par jour._

_Tu es le dernier d'une portée de neuf avec lequel je partage mes pensées les plus profondes. Autant des joies ou des peurs. Des souvenirs heureux ou malheureux. La dernière fois, ça remonte à deux ans. C'est à cette époque que tout a commencé. Une merveilleuse aventure, comme celle des contes et légendes. Malheureusement, la plupart des aventures et légendes finissent mieux que la péripétie que j'ai vécu. Tout d'abord, permets moi de me présenter. C'est bien la première chose à faire, lorsque qu'on démarre un nouvel ouvrage. Oui, c'est peut-être stupide de se confier à un objet conçu principalement de feuilles de papiers, mais je ne me sens pas prêt. Pas prêt à raconter ceci à qui que ce soit. C'est encore trop frais, dans ma mémoire. Ça me fais encore trop mal tu-vois? Peut-être qu'un jour je raconterais ses paroles dans la presque exactitude à un ami proche, un parent ou que je l'enterrerais dans ma tombe et que tu seras le seul à pouvoir tout divulguer. J'en ai aucune idée. Oui, je sais. Il y a quelques instants à peine, j'écrivais que j'avais eu huit journaux intimes avant toi. Celui où mon aventure est notée est partiellement détruit. De toute façon, la fin n'y est pas inscrite, suite à un événement. Mais, aujourd'hui, suis-je vraiment prêt? _

_Bref, me voici : Rémi. Je ne te dirai pas mon nom de famille. À quoi bon? Ce n'est pas important. D'accord, si tu insistes : Sève. Rémi Sève. Un habitant des plaques inférieures. Eh oui, chanceux comme je suis, je viens de Midgar inférieure. Voilà la raison de la chaleur. Tout s'éclaire. En été, malgré qu'on ne voit pas trop le soleil, la sueur et la chaleur de la populace provenant de la plaque supérieure parviennent à se rendre jusqu'ici. En hiver, c'est le contraire, aucun rayon du soleil ne peut réchauffer la place. Nous, pauvre gens, devons donc nous contenter d'endurer. C'est ça vivre en dessous. La vie à Midgar inférieur n'est pas toujours drôle, pour ne pas dire, jamais. Heureusement pour moi, j'ai su écrire, grâce aux économies de mon père. Ce n'est pas parfait, mais je tente de m'améliorer de jour en jour. Mon père, quel brave homme. Il a pratiquement assuré mon avenir, tu sais? Il possédait un pub et, aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui en a pris la relève_

_Ceci étant dit, je me lance et je vais tout raconter, ou du moins, essayer…_ »

**« La dernière sérénade »**

_Par Sugy, alias Jessie _


	2. Chapitre premier

_ « C'était un joli brin de fille, même si elle pensait tout le contraire. Cependant, c'était son attitude qui faisait tout son charme. Même dans les situations les plus dangereuses elle réussissait à arracher un sourire de nos lèvres grâce à une blague ou quelques paroles réconfortantes. Elle devait avoir 20 ans, tout au plus. Moi du haut de mes 18 ans, je la reluquais. » _

**Chapitre premier :**

C'était une journée d'automne. En haut, un léger vent caressait le visage des passants. La plupart portait une écharpe autour du cou ou un manteau dernier cri. En bas, la fumée faisait suffoquer les habitants qui tentaient de se réchauffer autour d'un bon feu. Voilà la triste réalité, les classes sociales étaient définitivement séparées. Ils auraient été facile de créer un meilleur climat, mais les hauts dirigeants de la grande métropole semblaient s'en foutrent éperdument. Enfin, dans ce monde c'était chacun pour soi. Dans cet établissement insalubre, un jeune garçon s'affairait à rendre l'endroit propre. Énergiquement, il déplaçait un chiffon de table en table, contournant les rares clients présents : des homme étendus, buvant ou dormant. Tant bien que mal, ils tentaient d'oublier leur vie. Le seul moyen ayant été trouvé était de boire. De se défoncer la gueule comme on le disait si bien.

Retournant au comptoir, histoire de servir un client, Rémi déposa négligemment son chiffon sur le bar et passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs qui encadraient son visage carré. Il était un beau gosse, comme s'amusait à le glousser quelques filles lorsqu'il passait devant elle. Bien sûr, il avait eu des relations, mais jamais longtemps. Un tavernier, quel avenir ! Évidemment, c'était peut-être mieux qu'un ouvrier de seconde classe, mais elles, elles voulaient toujours plus. Jamais satisfaites, ces filles. Bref, servant une bière brune à un homme moyenâgeux à la barbe grisonnante il lâcha un soupir de fatigue. Déposant une somme de gils sur la surface de bois en pin, l'homme engloutit d'une traite la boisson et laissa échapper un long râle de joie. À la maison, sa femme et ses deux enfants devaient sans doute l'attendre, mais il n'avait pas le courage d'affronter ses pauvres gens démoralisés dans cette maison faite principalement de tôle.

Le jeune tavernier était un peu plus chanceux. Il habitait dans un appartement, au deuxième, dans le secteur trois. Ce n'était pas luxueux, rien à voir avec les condos de la haute strate midgarienne. Il s'agissait d'un petit bâtiment en brique, qui tenait en place. C'était déjà ça. L'intérieur était très simpliste. Un mobilier de bois craquelé, une petite télévision en noir et blanc, un lit double aux oreillers dépareillés, quelques appareils électroménagers dont la fumée trahissait leur capacité. Néanmoins, le jeune homme n'espérait pas plus. Il se trouvait bien ainsi avec la taverne de son défunt père et son appartement à deux coins de rue. Bien entendu, lui aussi, avait jalousé ses voisins d'en haut, qui ne l'avait pas fait? De tout les points de vue, ils se débrouillaient mieux que les habitants des plaques inférieures. Économiquement, ils avaient des emploies rémunérés ; docteur, avocat, policier, infographiste, agent de publicité. Les voleurs, malfaiteurs, prostituées et autres synonymes de métiers médiocres venant d'en bas. Ils réussissaient à s'infiltrer, se payer le train et allaient piller les plus riches. Ceci n'aidaient pas les riches à aider les pauvres et construire un milieu sain pour tous.

Au niveau technologique, les plaques supérieures étaient nettement plus choyées. La télévision de Rémi était une véritable antiquité. En plus d'être en noir et blanc, elle ne possédait même pas de contrôle à distance. Le jeune homme devait se lever chaque fois qu'il voulait changer de canal. Notons, ce qui arrivait assez rarement car il n'y avait que deux chaînes. Pourtant, en haut, ils possédaient des centaines de canaux, tous différents. De plus, la plupart avait en leur possession des objets hautement technologique comme des ordinateurs portables, des cuisinières électroniques, des baladeurs dernier cri et des consoles de jeux vidéo permettant de se déplacer dans un monde virtuel en trois dimensions.

Outre la technologie et l'économie, la plaque supérieure remportait aussi la médaille lorsqu'il s'agissait de santé. Les médecins passaient leur temps à les soigner. Passant d'une simple toux à un cancer. Eux, les gens demeurant en dessous de l'énorme pizza, devaient se taire lorsqu'une pneumonie les couvraient. Certes, les docteurs n'étaient pas totalement absents, mais la plupart des familles n'avait pas assez d'argent pour se payer les soins d'un spécialiste de la santé. C'était ça la vie, là-bas. Chacun pour soi et tout a un prix, même la vie. On allait tout de même pas offrir ses services gratuitement. On se déplaçait tout de même pour eux. Il ne fallait pas charrier.

Pourtant cette énorme injustice, Rémi l'acceptait. Il avait fini par mettre un terme à toute cette jalousie qui s'était introduite dans son corps, tel un venin. Dorénavant, le jeune homme à la chevelure ébène était plutôt optimiste face à la vie et ne répétait sans cesse qu'il y avait des gens dont le malheur était encore plus grand.

Le propriétaire de la place retourna donc à sa principale préoccupation : le ménage. Il replaça les chaises, passa un rapide coup de balais, ramassa les bouteilles vides et entreprit de faire la vaisselle. À cet instant précis, la clochette placer au-dessus de la porte d'entrer se mit à effectuer sa petite chanson avant de se taire brusquement. Un nouveau client venait d'entrer. Pourtant, l'après-midi, c'était plutôt calme. Rémi leva donc les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant. Il ne put cacher sa surprise lorsqu'il comprit que le nouveau client en question était une femme. Habituellement, elles étaient plutôt rares. Les jeunes femmes venaient seulement tard le soir et, dans 95 des cas, il s'agissait de prostitués, travailleuses du sexe comme on dit dans le _'politically correct'_ et dans Midgar supérieur. Les importants hommes d'affaires préféraient nettement dire qu'ils ne se payaient jamais des services de ce genre, mais lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils ne s'abaissaient tout de même pas à dire qu'ils avaient fait appel à un pute. Oh non, une travailleuse du sexe, monsieur dame.

Bref, le jeune homme préféra ne pas lâcher sa besogne du moment, se disant que la jeune femme quitterait d'ici quelques instants après s'être trouvé une proie. Pourtant, pour une petite pute de Midgar inférieure, elle était plutôt bien vêtue. De longue bottes, couleur sable, faites de suède lui grimpaient jusqu'à la mi-mollet. Un pantalon corsaire brun venait s'agencer avec les chaussures. Une seule et unique ceinture blanche tombait sur ses hanches, défiant ainsi l'une des modes du moment qui était de porter plusieurs ceintures superposées. Un bustier noir, sans bretelle, mettant en valeur la jeune femme. De la dentelle venait souligner son décolleter et le bas du vêtement. Finalement, une écharpe rouge, tirant sur le rose, couvrait son cou, le protégeant ainsi de la brise automnale. Rien à avoir avec celle qui portait un morceau de cuir en guise de jupe et un soutien-gorge qui faisait office de débardeur. Les plus riches avaient avec elles un manteau de fourrure, tentant ainsi de se donner un style plus particulier, de se donner un statut important. Les cheveux bruns, tirant sur le noir, de la jeune femme tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Aucun bijou n'était exhibé sur sa peau sauf une montre digitale à son poignet gauche. Ayant appris quelques règles fondamentales des plaques inférieures, elle n'avait sur elle aucune bourse. Cela attirait le regard des voleurs.

Son arrivée captiva les regards des hommes présents, sauf un qui resta endormi tout au fond. Certain la sifflèrent et d'autre lui lancèrent un regard insistant qui signifiait tout. Cette dernière resta immobile un instant, tandis que les pervers présents la reluquaient sans aucune gêne, la prenant pratiquement pour une proie. S'armant de courage, elle prit place sur un tabouret, le plus loin possible de l'homme moyenâgeux. Rémi porta de nouveau son regard sur elle, stupéfait. L'avait-elle donc choisis comme client privilégié ? Oui, les prostitués apportaient leur lot d'avantages, mais aussi d'inconvénients. En plus de coûter une petite fortune, elles pouvaient être porteuses de maladies. Il fallait bien y réfléchir à deux fois avant de se laisser aller. En tant que bon tavernier, Rémi lui demanda si elle désirait quelque chose. Hochant la tête, la jeune adulte commanda un becardi, boisson faîtes à base d'ananas et de vodka.

- Désolé, m'dame, mais non. On a pas.

Elle prit quelques secondes de réflexion, cherchant une nouvelle boisson et décida de jouer la carte de la facilité.

- Votre meilleure bière, alors.

Ne se faisant pas prier deux fois, il sortit une bouteille de laquelle il enleva avec agilité le bouchon avant de verser le liquide brunâtre au goût amer dans un verre spécialement conçu à cet effet. La remerciant d'un simple geste de tête, elle fouilla dans l'une de ses poches et déposa la monnaie due. Du haut des ses dix-huit ans, Rémi resta là, quelques instants, à la lorgner. Elle devait avoir vingt ans, tout au plus. Son visage était légèrement rond au niveau des joues et ses yeux marron clair fixaient le comptoir, pendant qu'elle buvait. Ses lèvres, recouvertes d'un brillant à lèvres rosé étaient légèrement charnues. Ses paupières étaient recouvertes de différentes teintes de vert, s'harmonisant à merveille avec ses iris. Après quelques instants, la jeune femme déposa son verre et alla droit au but.

- Je voudrais travailler pour vous.

C'était la première fois que Rémi attendait une invitation à coucher avec elle, en échange d'argent, formulé de cette façon. Désolé, il secoua la tête.

- Sans façon… J'suis pas intéressé. J'parie, cependant que plusieurs seraient en accord…

Et avant qu'il puisse rajouter quoique ce soit, elle s'emporta légèrement.

- Mais non, soupira-t-elle découragée par l'idiotie du jeune homme. Je parlais de travailler pour vous, dans ce bar. Être serveuse, fit-elle en articulant bien les trois syllabes du dernier mot.

Embarrassé par son manque de compréhension, Rémi se frotta l'arrière de sa tête, balbutiant une maladroite excuse à laquelle la jeune femme sourit légèrement. Il avait eu tort de croire qu'elle était l'une des nombreuses putes peuplant Midgar, il aurait dû le voir juste à son habillement. Sans rien dire, il replongea ses mains dans l'eau sale. Puis, il reporta son attention sur la proposition. Une aide serait la bienvenu, mais arriverait-il à la payer? Peut-être un maigre salaire et encore. Il expliqua sa situation financière à la jeune femme qui releva la tête, désespérée.

- Vous êtes sûr ? commença-t-elle, en approchant la tête du jeune homme. Je me ferais toute petite, vous savez, je suis travaillante et…

D'un geste de la main, il coupa la jeune inconnue qui était partie dans une lancée d'arguments et d'excuses.

- J'ai vraiment pas les moyens de me payer une serveuse. Tu sais, comment c'est les plaques inférieures.

Puis, en dernier lieu, elle tenta une attaque ultime : la pitié.

- Je n'ai plus d'endroit où vivre. Je vais finir à la rue.

Rémi baissa la tête, soupirant. Comment ne pouvait-il pas aider quelqu'un en détresse ? Lui qui s'était tant plaint du comportement des gens de la plaque supérieure. Il ne voulait pas, à son tour, avoir la même conduite. Essuyant ses mains contre son tablier, il ramena ses cheveux vers l'arrière, ses yeux pâles fixant la demoiselle face à lui.

- C'est ok, céda-t-il. Mais je te paierai pas tout le temps. Tu viendras vivre chez moi, le temps d'avoir assez d'argent pour louer un appartement.

Étonnement, la jeune femme attrapa la perche lancée par le jeune homme sans aucune protestation, sans aucune méfiance. Qui sait, peut-être était-il le pire salaud de l'espèce humaine ? Il lui proposait un toit, alors qu'elle était sans abris, il fallait être fou pour refuser une telle offre. Par la suite, la main droite du jeune homme se tendit vers la jeune adulte qui fit de même, mais avec sa main gauche. C'est ainsi que l'accord fut scellé. Ils mirent au point quelques parties du contrat improvisé et, tout naturellement, le jeune garçon lui demanda son nom.

- Oh, appelle moi Jessie, sourit-elle. Et à qui ai-je affaire ?

- Rémi. Rémi Sève.

Elle enregistra le nom de son nouveau patron dans l'ordinateur lui servant de mémoire. Puis, le jeune tavernier lui refila son adresse sur un bout de papier. La serveuse expliqua alors qu'elle irait chercher ses affaires et reviendrait le soir même. Ceci étant dit, elle se leva, faisant racler les pattes du tabouret sur le sol et quitta l'endroit comme elle était arrivé, c'est à dire, dans un silence complet.

Le restant de la journée se passa plutôt bien. Aucune bataille, aucun ivrogne faisant une scène. Il était trois heure du matin et Rémi fermait le petit établissement. Il rouvrait le bar dès lundi midi. Le dimanche, il s'offrait toujours un jour de congé, afin de profiter de la vie. Une seule chose clochait : Jessie n'était toujours pas revenue. Le noir se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer lorsqu'il entendit un cri à l'extérieur. Du coup, il s'y précipita, verrouillant derrière lui l'entrée de la taverne. À quelques mètres de lui se tenait la petite brunette, essoufflée. À ses côtés, deux grosses valises n'attendaient que d'être prises. Lorsqu'elle aperçut son patron, elle lui sourit, passa une main dans ses cheveux qui étaient collés à son visage.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

D'un geste de la main, elle le rassura.

- Disons que je me suis sauvé de petits voyous, conclut-elle.

Évidemment, une jeune fille déambulant dans les taudis, quelle offre, quelle aubaine, pour les jeunes garçons au taux d'hormones extrêmement élevé. Il en était de même pour ces pauvres hommes aux prises avec une femme ménopausée et trop pauvres pour assouvir leurs besoins auprès de travailleuses du sexe. Compatissant pour son malheur, il tendit une main vers la première valise et l'attrapa. Il répéta la même action avec la seconde. Il remarqua alors qu'un long bâton était fixé à sa deuxième malle. La jeune femme suivit docilement Rémi jusqu'à son appartement. Les escaliers extérieurs grincèrent lorsque les deux jeunes gens s'y aventurèrent. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés au pas de la porte, le propriétaire des lieux sorti son trousseau de clef et débarra l'entrée. Il se risqua ensuite à entrer dans le logis et se dirigea à sa chambre, déposant les bagages de son invité sur le sol. Le plafonnier s'alluma, grâce à l'interrupteur que poussa le noir. La chambre se composait d'un lit double, recouvert d'une couverture blanche et noire. Au côté, il y avait une chaise servant de table de chevet sur laquelle une lampe avec un abat-jour orange reposait. Appuyé contre le mur blanc, il y avait une commode orange dont quelques vêtements dépassaient des tiroirs. Le tavernier s'empressa de les faire disparaître en les serrant négligemment dans la commode. La jeune femme, juste derrière lui, attendait la suite des évènements. Avec une légère courbette, Rémi lui présenta l'endroit comme sa nouvelle chambre, le temps qu'elle se trouvait un appartement à elle.

- Génial, un lit double! jubila-t-elle.

Ne sachant pas trop où elle voulait en venir, Rémi se contenta de lever un sourcil intrigué. Peut-être ne c'était-il pas trompé, cette après-midi, après tout. Ce simple mouvement fit rougir la jeune femme.

- Je veux dire par là, que c'est spacieux.

Hocha la tête, le jeune garçon apporta avec lui un oreiller, puis expliqua que la fatigue triomphant sur lui, il ferait visiter le reste de son habitat dès le lendemain. Sur ces mots, il sorti de la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui. Comme il offrait sa propre chambre à une inconnue, il squatterait le canapé. Ce fut donc dans le silence absolu que Jessie enleva ses bottes et son écharpe et s'enfouit sous les couvertures.

Le matin arriva trop tôt au goût de la jeune femme. Elle grogna tout en s'étirant, tentant de comprendre pourquoi elle se trouvait dans se décor si peu familier. Le soleil réussissait à s'infiltrer par la fenêtre malgré la barrière de tissus bruns. Alors que le déclic se faisait dans son cerveau embrumé par la torpeur matinale, on cogna à la porte de la chambre. À peine eut-elle le temps de s'appuyer sur ses coudes que la tête de Rémi passa par l'ouverture créé quelques instants à peine. Puis, voyant que tout était sous contrôle, le reste de son corps le suivit. Il avait avec lui un verre de jus d'orange.

- T'en veux? proposa-t-il.

L'offre ne se refusait pas. Jessie tendit sa main vers le cadeau de son hôte et en pris une grande gorgée.

- Alors, à quelle heure on commence? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

- T'en fais pas, c'est fermé dimanche.

Il lui offrit ensuite un galant sourire et lui dit le plan de la journée. En somme, elle apprendrait tout ce qu'elle devait savoir pour son nouvel emploi. S'extirpant de son lit, elle suivit le jeune homme jusqu'à la modeste cuisinette. Ses pieds nus de posant sur le carrelage froid. D'ailleurs, ce dernier était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus affreux. Un monstrueux rouge, déteint par le temps et une autre couleur qui avait dû être blanc. Ce revêtement avait déjà dû avoir son heure de gloire, dans les décennies passées. Un décorateur intérieure aurait fait une syncope en voyant se carrelage. Au moins, les murs et les surfaces rouges s'harmonisaient avec le parquet. Rémi se mit donc au travail de tout expliquer à son apprenti. Il sorti quelques bouteilles d'alcool et une carte proposant plusieurs boissons.

- Tiens, j'vais jouer le vieil alcoolo et tu me prépareras de quoi, ok?

- C'est d'accord.

Ce fut donc ainsi que débuta la journée pour les deux jeunes gens. La brunette se débrouilla plutôt bien. Après avoir préparé un mako givré, elle donna même la recette d'un becardi à son patron. Il testa ensuite ses connaissances mathématiques, afin qu'elle puisse redonner le bon nombre de gils aux clients.

- Tu risques d'avoir plus de pourboires que moi, commenta-t-il par la suite, en riant.

Note de l'auteur :

Voilà. Je suis pseudo-fier du chapitre 1. Ça colle plutôt bien de l'ambiance que je voulais donner. On voit tout de suite que la plupart des gens des taudis sont dans la misère. Une vraie misère. Malgré tout il y en a qui tente de mener une bonne vie. C'est le cas d'un des personnages principaux : Rémi. Bon. Comme vous vous en doutez. C'est une ce que l'on appelle 'une fic forumeur'. Sauf que... Je choisis qui en fait parti. Aucune inscription. Et, deuxième chose, je prend les véritables noms et les véritables apparence. Enfin, du mieux que je peux car l'âge est différent ainsi que le look, mais l'essentiel est là : cheveux, yeux, sexe (masculin ou féminin, on s'entend). Et, ne vous en faites pas, il sera possible de reconnaître qui est le forumeur . Sinon, un autre personnage fait son apparition : moi . Ouais, je suis super égocentrique je me place dans la fic, mais bon. De toute façon elle n'est pas LE personnage de l'histoire. Ils sont tous égaux.

Oh, autre chose, les dialogues. J'ai voulu faire ressortir un accent. Rémi est un habitant des taudis, depuis toujours, il a donc un langage moins soigné. C'est 'une nouveauté', contrairement à Mako and love où tout le monde avait le même vocabulaire Oo.

Sinon, dernier point à aborder : la confiance de Jessie. C'est fou hein, on lui offre un travail qui ne sera pas tout le temps payé, mais elle accepte car on lui offre un toit. Je veux dire, moi, j'aurais refusé (surtout avec Rémi XD). Mais bon, elle est en détresse la pauvre, donc elle accepte. En tant normal elle aurait peut-être refusé, mais c'est la seule opportunité qui lui reste.

Dernier point que je rajoute en vitesse. Voilà, l'histoire tombe à la troisième personne. Narrateur externe. Seul un petit passage du journal intime de Rémi sera là, avant le début de chaque chapitre. Je ne voulais pas trop m'aventuer au style 'à la première personne'.

Avant de clore, je désirai répondre aux reviews reçues :  
_SelphieSK:_ Merci beaucoup à toi d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un commentaire, ça me fait plaisir, sincèrement. En feuilletant ton profil, j'ai vu que j'avais déjà lu une fanfiction de toi (bodyguard), j'aimerai donc te complimenter sur cette fan fiction ;). En espérant te revoir bientôt!.  
_Stark :_ Oh, tu as déjà lu sur C'est de là que vienne les forumeurs et je comprend ton amertume vis à vis les topics de JV. C'est très chiant recherché un chapitre parmi tout les commentaires et/ou messages. C'est pourquoi j'aime bien le système de review de Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris la peine de laisser un message. Je suis contente que tout ça te plaise Au plaisir de te revoir de nouveau traîner sur ma fic!

Sur ces notes qui commencent à s'étendre, je vous dis au prochain chapitre et merci à tout mes lecteurs (et mon bêta lecteur favori ) )


	3. Chapter second

_« Ce qui fut considéré comme l'élément déclencheur de notre aventure fut une simple question dont je me rappelle exactement chaque mot. _

_- Dis, Rémi, tu crois en ça, toi, la Terre Promise ?_

Mes yeux s'étaient posés sur une Jessie empli de curiosité. Elle était plus que sérieuse, à propos de cette question là. Je restais quelques secondes, debout, un linge à vaisselle dans les mains avant de lui demander de répéter. » Chapitre second : 

Grâce à la nouvelle serveuse, Rémi s'était attiré une nouvelle clientèle. On aurait presque pu dire que les affaires allaient bien. Il arrivait même à verser une petite somme à Jessie. Il ne pensait pas qu'une touche de féminité, autre qu'une pute, augmenterait à ce point les profits. Notons que la plupart des clients considéraient toutes les filles comme des prostituées. Il fallait aussi dire que Jessie se débrouillait plutôt bien. Son petit air insolent vis à vis les clients immoraux les faisaient revenir, voyant la jeune serveuse comme un défi à relever. Lorsqu'elle ne travaillait pas, la jeune femme était à la recherche d'un appartement potable, ce qui était terriblement rare aux plaques inférieures. Autant rechercher la Terre Promise. Un matin, alors qu'elle épluchait les annonces du journal, qu'elle avait acheté, au magasin du coin, elle avait marmonné qu'elle devrait peut-être se trouvait un logement dans la plaque supérieure.

- T'es sérieuse? l'apostropha Rémi qui était assis sur le canapé, écoutant les informations, dans la pièce voisine.

Le jeune homme avait entendu Jessie, malgré le son que crachait le téléviseur.

- Si. Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à un prix abordable.

Le jeune homme soupira. Espérait-elle vraiment pouvoir survivre en vivant à la fois dans Midgar supérieur et inférieur ? Ne connaissait-elle pas les règles ? Oui, il avait conclu un marché, mais bon, cet appartement il devait se trouver ici, en bas.

- Tu comprends pas, tenta-t-il. Tu peux pas vivre à la fois ici et en haut. Tu sais pas comment c'est.

- Je comprends plus que tu le penses, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

Ne voulant pas s'aventurer sur un terrain trop glissant avec sa colocataire du moment, le tavernier s'abstient de tout commentaire. Il reporta donc toute son attention sur la télévision. Jessie entourant quelques annonces au stylo rouge. Après quelques minutes dans ce silence tendu, elle rejoint Rémi sur le sofa, laissant le journal en plan. Le jeune homme avait changé de position, allongeant ses pieds sur la seconde place du meuble. Il avait revêtu un pantalon marron, usé, mais qu'il affectionnait tellement. Ce pantalon lui servait, le plus souvent, de pyjamas. Son torse, quant à lui était au naturel. Aucun chandail. Il n'allait tout de même pas se gêner devant la jeune femme. Cette dernière, voulant être aussi confortable, entreprit donc de déplacer les jambes du garçon.

- Chut, j'écoute les infos, se plaignit-il malgré le silence de la jeune femme.

- Dans ce cas, je vais me promener votre Altesse, afin de ne plus importuner votre heure de loisir. À tout à l'heure.

Elle avait dit ça avec un petit sourire. Lui, il ne rétorqua pas son habituel : sois prudente. Il était de nouveau absorbé par le reportage qui parlait de l'énergie Mako et de ses avantages. Malgré les apparences, les deux jeunes gens commençaient à tisser des liens d'amitiés. Ce fut donc sous ses paroles qu'elle sortie de l'appartement, son journal sous le bras.

Le temps pressait. Les gens attendaient. Vingt-deux heure et elle n'était toujours pas là. L'après-midi, il pouvait se passer d'elle, c'était plutôt mort, mais pas en soirée. Ça y est, il la haïssait. Il voulait la tuer. Rémi s'impatientait, c'était une soirée plutôt achalandée et il avait absolument besoin de sa serveuse. Certains n'étaient là que pour l'observer, tentant de l'amadouer. Une jeune fille célibataire, qui n'était pas une prostituée, en santé, s'était plutôt rare dans les taudis. Une alléchante aubaine. Au comble de la crise de nerfs, Rémi ne fut que soulagé lorsqu'il la vit entrer.

Le bruit de ses escarpins roses attira l'attention des clients. Un bracelet fait de bille rose, orange et jaune était placé dans son poignet droit. Ses cheveux avaient été remonté en un chignon lâche, une fleur noire fixé à sa coiffure. Une robe blanche, sans bretelle, stoppant un peu plus haut que les genoux, complètement le tableau. Elle courut aussi vite que ses souliers lui permettaient vers le tavernier, qui la regardait les sourcils froncés, attachant un tablier d'un blanc cassé à sa taille. Peu de temps après leur rencontre, Rémi avait fabriqué une hypothèse à propos d'elle. Si elle n'avait aucun endroit où vivre, c'est qu'elle avait tout dépensé son argent en vêtements et autres accessoires de mode. Son engouement pour la mode l'avait mené à la faillite, rien de moins. Dans ses bagages, elle n'avait apporté, ou presque, que sa garde-robe. Alors qu'elle préparait les commandes, elle ne cessait de s'excuser à son patron. Ce dernier réajusta son chandail noir, et de l'autre main dégagea son visage de ses cheveux ébène. Il essuya ensuite ses mains contre son jean délavé. Puis, elle dû se taire car une bande de jeunes hommes vinrent lui passer une commande. Mémorisant les boissons, elle se munit donc de concentration, oubliant de pérorer ses plus plates excuses. Le jeune tavernier, lui, retourna donc à sa besogne du moment : nettoyer les tables. À deux, ils purent donc arriver à servir tout le monde. Lorsque le dernier client, un garçon d'environ vingt ans plutôt séduisant, quitta la place Jessie s'effondra sur une chaise. Rémi prit place à ses côtés, après avoir verrouillé la porte de l'intérieur. Jetant un vieux chiffon sur le comptoir, ses yeux se fixèrent sur Jessie. Visiblement, il s'attendait à des explications. La jeune femme prit une inspiration et s'exécuta :

- Je suis allé visiter un logement et bon, tu sais, le propriétaire voulait mettre toutes ses chances de son côté, alors il m'a invité à souper...

Elle s'était faite tout petit sur sa chaise, son visage prenant un air de chien battu. Rémi resta silencieux quelques instants. C'était décidé, il la haïssait réellement, maintenant.

- C'tait bon, au moins ?

Un haussement d'épaules, indifférent.

- Pas mal, je n'y étais pas allé depuis longtemps à ce restaurent.

Il continua son interrogatoire.

- Où ?

- Au Smea, répondit-elle après une certaine hésitation.

Rémi resta sans voix. Le Smea c'était une luxueuse bâtisse, servant des hors d'œuvres hors de prix pour la plupart des gens d'ici. Il en vint à la conclusion que, malgré ses protestations, elle ne l'avait pas écouté et elle avait visité un appartement sur la plaque supérieure. Devant la mine déconfite du jeune homme, Jessie se leva, posant une main sur son épaule.

- Mais ne tant fait pas. Je vais continuer à travailler ici...

- C'est plutôt le fait que c'est difficile de vivre là-bas, enchaîna-t-il.

La jeune femme stoppa le contact.

- Je sais, Rémi, mais... J'y ai déjà vécu, avoua-t-elle.

- Et voilà où tu te retrouves, ici, conclut-il. Rentrons, fit-il après un silence qui devenait de plus en plus pesant.

La scène digne des plus grands soap operas que les femmes dans la cinquantaine regardaient cessa. Elle voulut rajouter quelque chose, mais elle se tut. De toute façon, ça ne mènerait qu'à une nouvelle séance de question et de malaise. Par galanterie, malgré sa colère du moment, Rémi ouvrit la porte à Jessie qui sorti, la tête basse. Dehors, le dernier client à être sorti était toujours là.

- Nous ne sommes plus ouvert. Reviens demain, si tu veux boire aisément jusqu'à ne plus te rappeler comment marcher, lança-t-elle.

Un jugement pur et simple de la personne se trouvant face à elle. C'était très irrespectueux, de sa part et elle utilisait un langage soutenu, par provocation, lui montrant ainsi qu'elle était mieux. D'accord, il était plutôt mignon avec ses cheveux châtain et son air révolté, mais elle n'était pas d'humeur à être sociable. Rémi, venant de la rejoindre, observa le jeune homme quelques instants, sans rien dire.

- En fait... tenta de commencer le jeune homme.

- Demain, rétorqua Jessie, agressive.

- J'ai oublié un truc à l'intérieur, enchaîna-t-il très rapidement avant d'être de nouveau coupé.

Le propriétaire haussa un sourcil et fit signe au jeune homme de le suivre. La serveuse, elle, s'appuya contre l'un des pans de la construction faite entièrement de bois. Impatiente, elle croisa les bras contre sa poitrine et attendit docilement. De mauvais poil, elle refusait de suivre à l'intérieur, mais elle refusait de partir seule vers l'appartement de Rémi. Il fallait se rappeler que dans ces quartiers là, le taux de criminalité était à la hausse. En n'entrant pas, elle repoussait l'affrontement contre le jeune homme. Elle resta donc ainsi, à ne pas savoir comment agir, attendant le retour du garçon à la chevelure noire. Au bout de quelques minutes, les deux jeunes gens revinrent. Le client tenait dans sa main un portefeuille gris. Il lança un regard à Jessie avant de lui offrir un sourire. Un peu déstabilisée, elle lui rendit la pareille. La serveuse ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il réagisse comme cela.

- Alors, comme ça, tu es Jessie ? lui demanda-t-il.

- En effet, fit-elle, jetant un regard étonné à Rémi.

Pourquoi le noir aurait-il parlé d'elle à cet inconnu ? Une nouvelle question qui demeurerait sans réponse. Néanmoins, sans réponse jusqu'à leur retour dans le logement du tavernier.

- Enchanté, alors, fit-il en lui tendant la main. Je m'appelle Vincent.

D'accord, il n'avait pas l'air si révolté par la vie, elle devait se l'admettre, à contrecœur. Sans rien répondre, elle prit la main du garçon dans la sienne, hochant la tête. Puis, finalement, le jeune garçon décida de quitter la place, jugeant qu'il était très tard et qu'il avait assez retardé les deux jeunes gens. Avec un dernier salut, il se retourna et partit vers le secteur cinq. Rémi, qui avait verrouillé de nouveau la porte d'entrée, se mit en marche vers son chez lui. Son pas était plus pressé qu'à l'ordinaire et Jessie due accélérer la cadence afin d'être à sa hauteur. Le trajet du retour se passa dans le silence le plus total. À quelque reprise, Jessie avait voulut ouvrir la bouche, afin de combler le silence, mais à chaque fois elle l'avait aussitôt refermé, voyant que le tavernier ne lui adressait même pas un regard.

Finalement après avoir grimpé l'habituel escalier, le jeune homme ouvrit la porte et se réfugia à l'intérieur. Aussitôt, il enleva es souliers, les laissant en plan, et son t-shirt qu'il jeta négligemment sur la table de la cuisine et alla directement s'étendre sur le sofa, remontant la couverture jusqu'à ses épaules. Inquiète de ce comportement, Jessie le suivit et s'agenouilla afin d'être à la même hauteur. D'accord, il était frustré de se comportement, mais de là à ne plus lui dire un mot. Son comportement était étrange.

- Hé... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Aucune réponse. La jeune femme le secoua légèrement par les épaules. Quelques secondes passèrent et il daigna enfin tourner son séduisant visage vers elle. Son scrupuleux plan, qui était de feindre un sommeil profond, avait échoué Il proclama que tout allait bien. Ceci n'empêcha pas la serveuse de continuer :

- Pourquoi tu as parlé de moi à ce Vincent?

- Il m'a demandé ton nom, j'ai répondu. Tu te caches pas du monde entier, aux dernières nouvelles. Et lui, c'pas un détective privé.

Elle resta sans voix et préféra ne rien dire. Donc ce fut une Jessie plus ou moins satisfaite de la réponse de Rémi qui se leva et décida d'aller chercher les bras de Morphée, à son tour. Alors qu'elle referma la porte derrière elle, elle se retourna au tout dernier moment et souhaita une bonne nuit à son hôte. Ce dernier qui avait ouvert les yeux et l'avait fixé tout le long fut pris la main dans le sac. Il répondit et cala sa tête un peu plus profondément dans son oreiller, entendant la porte de la chambre se refermer.

- Dis, Rémi, tu crois en ça, toi, la Terre Promise ?

C'était un lundi matin. Rémi avait oublié l'épisode de la semaine dernière et tout était revenu comme avant. Il resta silencieux, un moment, face à cette question. Son regard se positionna sur une Jessie emplie de curiosité. Il lui fit répéter sa question, étonné. La jeune femme répéta mot pour mot ce qu'elle avait dit précédemment.

- Non, j'crois qu'en un seul truc.

- Ah ? Et il s'agit de quoi ? demanda-t-elle toujours aussi intéressée.

- En moi. Tu sais mon vrai nom est en fait Rémi D. Sève.

Il sourit, en attendant que la curiosité de Jessie l'emporte. Il n'attendit pas longtemps car la jeune femme déposa la fourchette qu'elle tenait dans sa main sur le comptoir et demanda :

- Et ça veut dire ?

- Rémi Dieu Sève.

Il avait dit ça avec une modestie et un sérieux incroyable. La jeune femme à ses côtés leva un sourcil, légèrement désespérée. Dans un geste presque automatique, elle rangea les deux assiettes fissurées dans l'armoire à sa gauche et reprit sa fourchette qu'elle enfouit dans un tiroir, avec ses sœurs faites également en métal.

- Et toi ? Tu crois en ça ?

La serveuse se retourna vers l'homme à la chevelure ébène et fit une moue boudeuse.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Théoriquement, je devrais. C'est ce qui me semble le plus logique, mais... D'un autre côté.

Rémi l'encourageant à poursuivre et c'est ce qu'elle fit, d'une voix calme, l'air ailleurs :

- Il y a une croyance qui me trouble beaucoup. C'est plutôt vague, mais elle s'axe surtout sur la magie et la spiritualité. J'ai lu dans le journal qu'ils donnaient une soirée d'information tout les mois à ce propos. Ça se passe à Kalm.

Une autre religion? Sûrement pas à Midgar, ça, c'était certain. Les hauts dirigeants exerçaient presque une tyrannie pour que la religion de Jénova, la religion de la Terre Promise, soit la seule et unique. Enfin bref, Rémi n'avait jamais entendu une telle chose est malgré le fait qu'il soit athée, la magie restait synonyme de mystère pour lui et la plupart de la population. Certes, on vendait ce que l'on appelait matéria, mais, pour certains, il fallait des années de pratiques afin de s'en servir et encore. On aurait dit que c'était un don qui leu était donné. Ce qui les rendaient fantastiques aux yeux de certains. Ce n'était pas monsieur et madame tout le monde qui pouvait s'en servir, sinon, bonjour la catastrophe, oui. Parmi la chanceux, certains réussissaient à manipuler toutes les différentes matérias, mais ce n'était pas le cas de tous. Certains ne pouvaient qu'utiliser la magie blanche, alors que chez d'autres la magie noire dominait et, pour certains, c'était la magie du temps. Et puis, certains éléments étaient tout à fait incompatibles avec la personne. Par exemple, elle ne pouvait contrôler que la magie de type éclair. De plus, on devait se concentrer énormément afin d'envoyer le sort sur la cible voulut.

En effet, la magie était presque une forme d'illusion. Par exemple, si Rémi aurait voulut attaquer Jessie avec un sort de feu elle aurait été la seule atteinte par le sortilège. Aucun meuble n'aurait été brûlé, mais pour réussir ça, il fallait beaucoup de pratique et de patience, surtout si le don de la magie était absent en notre personne.

Bref, c'était un domaine beaucoup plus compliqué qu'on le pensait. De son côté, Rémi avait voulut acheter l'un de ses billes, mais il n'avait jamais pu suffisamment économiser. Et puis, il l'aurait amèrement regretté si ça n'aurait jamais fonctionné.

- La magie ? souffla-t-il, incrédule.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme se dirigea vers la chambre et en revint quelques instants plus tard. Dans sa main droite, elle tenait deux sphères vertes qui émanaient une douce chaleur accompagnée d'une lueur d'un vert plus pâle. Elle les tendit vers Rémi. L'hypothèse de ce dernier s'effondra. Elle n'avait pas seulement tout dépensé en habits et accessoires. Il faut dire, qu'en habitant la plaque supérieure, Jessie avait due être assez aisée, pendant un certain temps.

- Comment sais-tu les pouvoirs qu'elles ont ?

Jessie expliqua de manière simple que sur la sphère, il était gravé un signe. Grâce à ce signe on pouvait déchiffrer la magie qu'elle contenait. À l'intérieur du verre, on pouvait voir un liquide onduler aux rythmes des mouvements. Dépendant de sa magie, le liquide était différent pour chacun. Par exemple, dans une matéria de glace, on pouvait voir une mince couche de frimas.

- Celle-ci, c'est une matéria de glace, expliqua-t-elle en pointant la gravure représentant un flocon. Et, celle-ci, de feu.

Une flamme avait été empreint dans la bille et le liquide semblait parfois bouillir comme le laissait voir les bulles. Jessie continua son petit cours sur la magie, par une expérience personnelle.

- Bizarrement, je suis totalement incapable de contrôler l'élément de feu, mais je manie celui de glace parfaitement.

Elle lui lança l'objet qu'il rattrapa au vol. Il fut fasciné par la sphère.

- Tu devrais essayer. Tu manies une arme ?

Elle n'avait jamais posé la question, bizarrement. Enfin, elle ne s'en était jamais préoccupée. Le combat était pourtant un sujet de conversation très fréquent. Dans ce bas monde, beaucoup de gens avait une arme pour se défendre ou, du moins, connaissait quelques rudiments de la boxe ou d'un art martiaux quelque conque. Évidemment, Rémi savait se battre, mais sa spécialité restait le tir. Comme Jessie, le jeune homme resta silencieux et se dirigea vers le salon. Il déplaça une étagère et revint, un fusil de chasse en main. Communément appelé shotgun dans le monde des revolvers. La jeune femme poussa un sifflement d'admiration, commentant positivement l'arme de son ami. Il lui indiqua lui-même les orifices où l'on pouvait placer les matérias. Jessie se mit donc en charge de lui expliquer. Ce serait la leçon la plus facile à propos des matérias, l'avertit-elle avant tout.

- Premièrement, tu prends la matéria et deuxièmement, tu l'insères dans l'orifice consacré à cet effet. Parfois tu peux voir que deux orifices sont liés par un canal. Ça veut dire que tu peux faire un combo. Mais bon, là n'est pas le sujet de ce petit cour. Tente de l'installer ici, fit-il en désignant un trou en particulier.

Rémi, prenant ceci très au sérieux s'installa sur l'un des chaises et posa son fusil sur ses cuisses. Il prit la sphère aux pouvoirs de feu, donné quelques instants plutôt et l'approcha de l'orifice prévu à cet effet. À environ deux centimètres, il ressentit une force repousser la bille. Il tourna la tête vers Jessie qui lui assura que c'était normal. Le noir usa donc de toutes ses forces afin de la faire entrer. Toujours rien. Il entendit Jessie lui conseiller de se concentrer. Perdant patience, le jeune homme relaxa quelques instants, fermant les yeux et garda la sphère de magie à une proximité raisonnable de son arme. Ses pensées divergent sur la magie, ne se souciant plus de ce qu'il expérimentait. Finalement, avec un bruit sec, la sphère voulut finalement s'enfoncer dans l'orifice. Il ouvrit les yeux sur-le-champ. L'intensité lumière augmenta, donnant ainsi un teint vert au visage de Rémi qui scrutait, incrédule son arme dorénavant décorée de sa nouvelle, et première, matéria.

- Bravo, fit Jessie. Il faudra bientôt passer à la deuxième leçon : tenter d'appeler la magie feu.

- N'importe quand! s'exclama le jeune homme, enthousiaste.

Il se leva, mais son amie lui enleva son arme, appuyant sa paume droite dans son dos avant de le pousser vers la sortie.

- Je suis désolé, mais tu as un bar à t'occuper qui ouvre dans dix minutes.

Soupirant, le jeune homme rendit un triste sourire à Jessie et il fixa une date et une heure pour cette deuxième leçon. Il ouvrit ensuite la porte et lança qu'il l'attendait aux alentours de dix-huit heures.

- Prends soin de Hellmaster.

- Hein? Hellmaster ?

- C'est le nom de mon arme, répondit-il, amusé.

Note de l'auteur : Beurk. 00h30. Je suis morte de fatigue, mais je viens de peaufiner le chapitre 2. Il est terminé depuis belle lurette (Hum.. une semaine et demie XD), mais bon. J'ai fais un tas de relecture afin de m'assurer que tout collait et blah blah blah. De plus, Greg a fait une lecture en tant que bn bêtas-testeur pour me dire ce qui ne va pas et/ou corriger (enfin, il ne l'a pas encore fait pour ce chapitre je lui envoie dès que les notes sont finies).

Sinon, pour le chapitre même...

Je donne un point de vue différent de la magie. Beaucoup plus difficile que dans le jeu, nah? J'espère que c'est bien expliqué, quoiqu'un peu flou. La magie fait surtout appel à l'esprit.

Côté personnage, Jessie aime bien son nouveau boulot, mais elle tient à vivre sur la plaque supérieure. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'apprécie pas Rémi, mais elle se sent mal d'accaparer l'endroit. Surtout que le pauvre dort sur le sofa.   
Du côté de Rémi, de nature généreuse, il s'inquiète pour elle si elle va à Midgar Supérieur. Il qualifie l'endroit de dangereux. Il n'a pas tout à fait tort, mais les taudis sont aussi dangereux, à leur façon.

Sinon... Ah si! On reconnaît les forumeurs par leur arme Bah ouais, les armes ont des noms comme dans le jeu, mais ce sont eux qui ont baptisés leurs armes.

Je crois avoir tout dit... J'ai tenté de faire court... (mouais...)

Au prochain chapitre! Merci à vous tous (et à Fanachou!)


	4. Chapitre trois

_« Catastrophée, Jessie lâcha le verre de mako givré qui tomba sur le sol, provoquant une tempête de verre et de liquide turquoise à ses pieds. Ses souliers à talon aiguille blancs furent maculés de liquide turquoise, mais elle n'en fit rien. Paniquée, elle attrapa mon poignet et tira pour que j'avance de quelques pas. J'avoue que je ne savais point comment agir face à cette situation qu'on pouvait qualifier d'urgente. C'était la première fois qu'elle agissait de cette façon. »_

Chapitre trois : 

Décembre était bel et bien là, malgré l'absence de neige. Comme la pluie, il était rare qu'il neige à Midgar inférieur. La neige arrivait rarement à se frayer un chemin. L'eau, elle, arrivait à destination grâce à quelques canalisations. Enfin bref, l'atmosphère était légèrement moins tendue en ce milieu. L'arrivée de Noël ajoutait une petite touche de gaieté dans l'air, quoique la plupart des familles n'auraient aucun sous à dépenser pour les cadeaux de leurs membres. Ils se repliaient donc sur les bonnes vieilles valeurs : la famille et l'amitié.

Rémi était assis à même le sol, presque découragé. Jessie le rejoint, essoufflée, ses cheveux bruns tombant sur ses épaules. Elle posa une main sur le dos du garçon et l'encouragea à se relever.

- Allez, tu t'améliores ! lui lança-t-elle en tirant sur sa main droite.

Elle avait dit ça avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Ces temps-ci, elle semblait beaucoup plus heureuse, plus sereine. Depuis cette conversation, la jeune femme n'avait pas retenté de se trouver un appartement, du moins, pas devant le jeune homme aux cheveux ébènes. Avec un grognement désapprobateur, il s'exécuta. Utiliser les matérias était effectivement très difficile. À observer la serveuse, ça avait l'air très facile, mais lancer un sort était une autre histoire. Ce n'était pas leur première séance d'entraînement, mais Rémi n'arrivait toujours pas à enflammer ses ennemis d'un brasier. Pourtant, son amie l'avait rassuré. L'élément feu lui convenait bien, elle en était certaine. Sinon, il n'aurait pas réussit à faire sortir cette fumée de ses mains. Il avait voulut essayer la matéria glace de son alliée, mais elle avait refusé. Il valait mieux se concentrer sur une seule magie à la fois. Lorsqu'il aurait appris à bien manipuler les sortilèges alors, là, il pourrait avoir un éventail d'incantations plus élevés.

Un nouvel ennemi venait d'apparaître. Les deux jeunes adultes étaient dans le secteur six. Un secteur abandonné de la population où gisaient que des machineries lourdes défectueuses et plusieurs outils de constructions. Autrefois, on avait essayé de construire un secteur différent des autres. Un secteur où il ferait bon vivre, mais l'idée avait bien vite été délaissé. Un autre projet qui ne verrait pas le jour. Le point positif c'est qu'il fut devenu un bon endroit où s'entraîner. On y trouvait habituellement, des espèces de vers et des lézards ayant subit diverses mutations. Jessie recula de quelques pas face au ver violet, environ de la même taille qu'eux, tenant fermement sa lance. La jeune femme maniait bien son arme. Elle s'entraînait depuis bien des années déjà. Aujourd'hui, elle en récoltait des jambes, finement musclé. Ces dernières avaient été recouvertes d'un pantalon de coton rouge sang dont un cordon noir permettait de le faire tenir en place. Un bustier blanc, sport recouvrait en grande partie sa poitrine et son ventre. Finalement, puisque la température avait chuté en dessous de moins dix, elle avait enfilé une jolie veste, stoppant un peu plus haut que les hanches, en suède noire au collet fait de fourrure. Rémi appuya sur la gâchette et une balle se propulsa immédiatement dans la gueule ouverte de la bestiole. Cette dernière recula, le sang s'accumulant dans sa cavité buccale avant de s'écouler sur le sol. Fier de son coup, le jeune garçon se prépara alors une nouvelle fois à tenter de lancer un sort. Il avait enfilé son chandail noir et un son fameux jeans délavé. Pas-dessus, il avait enfilé une veste blanche. Sur le côté droit, il y a avait une seule et unique ligne noire qui ajoutait un motif au vêtement. Ses yeux marrons se fermèrent et il tandis sa main gauche vers l'avant, après une certaine hésitation.

De son côté, Jessie guettait le déroulement des choses. Rémi avait besoin de concentration et le ver ne devait surtout pas l'attaquer. Donc, lorsque l'ennemi prenait trop les devants, la jeune femme prenait un élan, se propulsait légèrement dans les airs, avant de retomber, sa lance pointée vers le bas, sur le dos du monstre. La bête restait surtout en arrière, n'osant pas trop foncer. La jeune femme retourna donc aux côtés de son ami qui était toujours là les yeux fermés.

- C'est le moment, murmura-t-elle.

- FEU !

Et puis, ce fut tout simplement magistral. Une gerbe de feu se créa dans la main du noir avant d'aller directement sur l'ennemi à la peau violette. Ce fut le seul à être sensibiliser à l'attaque de Rémi, tout le reste était immunisé contre l'attaque. Le visage de Jessie prit une teinte orangée lorsque la mince colonne de feu passa près d'elle. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent jusqu'à créer un immense sourire. Les flammes léchèrent le fin corps huileux de la bestiole. Sa chair s'enflamma brusquement, le ver étant sensible au feu. Puis, le feu disparut d'un seul coup. Sa peau se retrouvait à présent recouverte de cicatrices et de plaies. La jeune brune décida de lui attribuer une nouvelle lésion. Comme précédemment, elle courut et au tout dernier moment effectua un saut. La pointe de sa lance créa une entaille du haut de son crâne jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Au même moment, une balle passa à côté du torse de la jeune femme et se logea gans la chair brûlée de l'ennemi.

Ce dernier poussa un grognement barbare. Une plainte rauque s'éteignit lorsque sa tête toucha le ciment craquelé. Sous les yeux des deux jeunes gens, il était définitivement mort. Rémi se retenait afin de ne pas sauter sur place, tandis que Jessie laissait aller toute sa joie. Étreignant légèrement le jeune homme, elle le félicita maintes fois.

- Tu vois, tu t'es entraîné longuement et tu es arrivé à tes fins ! sourit-elle.

En effet, ça faisait plus de trois semaines que le garçon s'exerçait. La jeune femme regarda l'heure sur sa montre digitale. C'était l'une des seules habitantes des taudis en avoir une en possession. Le duo de combattant continua de vaincre plusieurs ennemis, avant que Jessie pose un genou sur le sol, essoufflée. Contrairement à Rémi, elle bougeait beaucoup plus. Tandis que ce dernier utilisait une arme à longue portée, elle, elle devait effectuer beaucoup de mouvement avec sa lance qu'elle avait nommé Sugy. Lorsque Rémi lui avait demandé d'où venait ce nom, elle haussa les épaules et prétexta que l'inspiration était venue d'un coup, dans aucune raison apparente. De plus, elle avait fait maintes démonstrations de sa magie de glace. Avec un regard empli d'espoir, elle demanda à son compagnon s'ils pouvaient retourner à la maison. Le jeune homme accepta, l'utilisation de son sort, nouvellement acquis, l'avait épuisé également. Chaque usage semblait lui drainer des forces physiques et psychiques. Tendant une main à la jeune femme, ils quittèrent le secteur six d'un pas lent.

Finalement, le jour arriva. J'ai nommé la veille de Noël. Le rêve des enfants, le cauchemar des adultes. Malgré tout, Rémi avait ouvert son bar à midi, comme d'habitude. Les secondes semblaient durer des minutes. Aucun client, ou presque. Seul deux hommes dans la trentaine discutant près de la porte, un verre en main. À croire que tout le monde avait rejoint famille et amis. Rémi était donc affalé sur le bar, à côté d'une Jessie accoudée qui laissait échapper un bâillement toutes les deux minutes.

- Tu tiens vraiment à reste rouvert jusqu'à trois heures ?

Le garçon fixa son regard sur l'horloge qui indiquait vingt-deux heures du soir et quelques minutes. Franchement, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de croupir dans son établissement jusqu'à trois heures. Il offrit cependant un sourire désolé à Jessie.

- Si, dans une heure et demie il y a pas de nouveau client on ferme, ok ?

Elle hocha lentement la tête et ils entamèrent une discussion banale, digne de tous les jours. Alors qu'il ne restait qu'une dizaine de minutes au décompte, on poussa la porte d'entrée. À la fois surprise et découragée, Jessie posa ses yeux sur l'intrus. Un client qu'elle avait déjà vu. Elle ne s'attarda pas sur ses vêtements chics, mais plutôt sur son visage. Une belle gueule, mais en ce moment elle n'esquissait pas le moindre sourire. Ses yeux se posèrent tour à tour sur les deux employés et il prit place au comptoir. Aussitôt, il demande qu'on lui serve un mako givré. Quelque chose clochait, mais Jessie obéit.

- Alors, Vincent, ça va ? fit-elle se rappelant dorénavant le nom de l'homme dont il était question.

- Franchement, répondit l'interlocuteur, ça ne pourrait pas aller mieux.

Rémi observait la scène en silence, sirotant une boisson alcoolisée qu'il s'était lui-même préparé. Alors que Jessie tendit un verre aux rebords givrés, Vincent continua :

- Je t'ai retrouvé.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandirent. Quelle idiote, elle aurait dû sans douter. Sa disparition ne passerait pas inaperçue. Un jour ou l'autre, on l'aurait retrouvé. Malheureusement, ce jour était arrivé plus tôt que prévu. Évidemment, elle n'avait pas compris le manège du jeune garçon. Ce costard bleu nuit, cette cravate noire bien serrée. Ce n'était pas pour Noël. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas fait le lien ? Sur le coup, elle maudit Rémi de ne pas avoir fermé le bar ou, du moins, de ne pas l'avoir renvoyé au logement. La boisson lui glissa alors des mains avant de se vautrer sur le sol, produisant ainsi un vacarme. Une partie du breuvage s'étendit sur ses escarpins blancs, mais Jessie semblait s'en ficher, chose étonnante. La jeune femme secoua la tête, nerveuse et attrapa Rémi par le poignet, cherchant ainsi du secours, du réconfort.

De son côté, Vincent lui envoya un regard charmeur accompagné qu'un sourire en coin. Elle ne pouvait pas lui échapper. Déjà, il voyait la tête de son patron lorsqu'il la ramènerait au quartier général. Il tendit sa main gauche vers elle.

- Allons-y, si tu n'y vois pas d'objection. Si tu te conduis bien, tout ira bien. Sinon...

Vincent sortit deux katanas dont les manches étaient sertis de pierres précieuses. L'une des lames était d'un gris clair, captant la lueur qu'émettait le seul phosphorescent de l'endroit, tandis que l'autre tirait sur le noir. La jeune brune resta immobile, resserrant sa poigne autour du poignet de Rémi. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas et ouvrit la bouche, afin d'avoir des explications.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien, cracha Vincent. Seulement que cette chère Jessie est recherchée par la Shinra pour haute trahison.

- Ce n'e... C'est faux ! Tu as tort ! raga la jeune femme qui semblait avoir défigé. Tu viens m'arrêter alors que tu n'en connais même pas la raison.

- J'obéis aux ordres. Tu devrais le savoir aussi bien que moi, rétorqua le châtain, brandissant une de ses lames sous le fin visage de la demoiselle, lui menaçant de le lacérer.

La jeune femme fit quelques pas, histoire de ne plus se retrouver à l'arrière du bar. Elle attrapa son manteau noir, prête à suivre. Satisfait, Vincent rangea l'un de ses katanas et attendit qu'elle daigne lâcher le grand noir et de lui tendre sa main.

- COURS !

La voix plus ou moins aiguë de la serveuse retentit et, tenant toujours Rémi par la main, elle se mit à courir en direction de la sortie. Ils zigzaguèrent à travers les tables, en reversant quelques-unes au passage, et le jeune noir sentit quelque chose de froid entrer en contact dans son dos, près de l'échine. L'une des armes de Vincent avait tracé une longue entaille. Le tavernier n'en fit rien et redoubla de vitesse, prenant ainsi les devants. Les fins talons des chaussures de Jessie la ralentissait considérablement, mais elle ne pouvait même pas prendre le temps de les enlever.

À l'extérieur, ils filèrent tout droit en direction de l'appartement du secteur trois. C'était la seule cachette à laquelle ils avaient pensé. La panique les habitants en ce moment les empêchait d'effectuer des raisonnements clairs mais, au contraire, l'adrénaline leurs avaient permis de redoubler de vitesse. Restait à espérer que le Turk ne les retrouveraient pas. Alors qu'ils tournaient à droite, l'ennemi réapparut dans le champ de vision de Jessie qui s'était risquée à regarder vers l'arrière. Ils firent donc quelques détours dans les ruelles et débouchèrent finalement dans le quartier où ils vivaient. Inquiète Jessie lança un regard par-dessus son épaule, tandis que Rémi continuait de la tirer vivement par la main. Avec soulagement, elle constata qu'ils avaient semé le jeune homme, mais pour combien de temps ? Ils ne ralentirent donc pas pour autant leur course effrénée et montèrent l'escalier fait de métal noir quatre à quatre. Refermant la porte derrière-elle, Jessie s'y appuya, verrouilla et reprit son souffle. À ses côtés, Rémi avait posé ses mains contre ses cuisses et, la tête vers le bas inspirait et expirait.

- J'ai l'impression que tu me dois des explications, fit-il sarcastique.

Sans rien dire, la jeune femme se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher. Rémi leva les yeux vers elle et la suivit. Déjà, elle enfouissait ses vêtements dans ses valises qui avaient été entassées dans un coin de la pièce.

- Jessie ! Tu m'entends ?

- Parfaitement, répondit-elle. Je suis désolé, sérieusement. Je ne penserai pas que ça finirait comme ça, tu sais.

Elle répéta plusieurs fois qu'elle était franchement désolée, puis continua ses explications, alors qu'elle enlevait ses souliers blancs pour les ranger.

- Ils te chercheront, toi aussi. Ils doivent déjà connaître ton prénom et si ça se trouve, ils savent où tu habites. T'en fais pas, rajouta-t-elle, je vais partir tout va se régler pour toi.

Elle mentait et il le savait. S'ils tenaient vraiment à Jessie, la Shinra ne manquerait pas une occasion pour capturer Rémi et lui soutirer toutes les informations. Lorsqu'il lui fit part du fond de sa pensée, la brune fut très honnête.

- Oui, nous sommes dans le même bateau. Dis, ça te gêne si je laisse l'une de mes valises ici ? Je crois que je vais devoir emporter seulement le strict minimum. Ça me fait de la peine d'abandonner mes biens.

De plus, elle ne cessait de discuter. Sa nervosité était à son comble, bien qu'elle tentait de la dissimuler. Elle prit place sur le lit, enfila une paire de bas noirs ainsi que des bottes de la même couleur. C'était plus confortable lorsqu'on marchait pendant de longues heures.

- Je ne serai plus ici, dès l'aube. Pardonne-moi encore.

- Explique. Pourquoi ?

La jeune femme poussa un soupir et se résigna à tout dévoiler. Après un instant de réflexion, son récit fut entamé. Résumant son enfance, elle sauta directement à la phase la plus intéressante : son entrée à la Shinra. Le coût de la vie aux plaques supérieures ne permettait à personne de vivre sans emploi. En ayant assez de la vie familiale, ce fut une Jessie âgée de dix-sept ans qui quitta le foyer. Rapidement, elle s'était trouvée un appartement, aux abords du secteur deux. C'était coquet et, qui plus est, moderne.

Cependant, elle devait se trouver un emploi d'ici peu, sinon bonjour la vie chez les parents. Donc, Jessie s'enrôla dans la Shinra. Le premier endroit où se tournait les jeunes perdus, ne sachant où aller. Commençant en bas de l'échelle en tant que jeune infirmière, Jessie avait gravit les échelons de sa carrière en prouvant ses aptitudes au combat ainsi que son don pour la magie. C'était surtout ce dernier point qu'il l'avait aidé. Un an plus tard elle se trouvait donc au point culminant de sa carrière : Turk. Son supérieur, Tseng, lui confiait plusieurs missions de reconnaissance en compagnie de Rude. Lui il se fondait dans la masse alors, qu'à elle, on lui accordait entièrement toute sa confiance dès le premier regard. En sa compagnie, la méfiance des gens semblait se volatiliser ce qui en enchantait plus d'un. Puis, Reno était arrivé. Cet éternel gamin qui prenait la vie comme un jeu. Voyant le lien de camaraderie qui s'était formé entre les deux garçons, Tseng en avait formé un duo. Jessie collaborait parfois à leur mission mais, le plus souvent, c'est en compagnie de l'homme aux cheveux ébènes qu'elle se trouvait. Son travail était donc moins dangereux, certes mais, avec Tseng, elle rencontrait des gens beaucoup plus important.

Ce fut donc grâce à son supérieur qu'elle put serrer la main du fils aîné du président : Rufus Shinra Junior. Jamais, auparavant, elle n'avait ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort pour un homme. Quelques flirts, tout au plus. Cependant, cette fois-ci, un problème se posait. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'aimer. Allons ! Une simple employée et un futur grand patron. Plus tard, il contrôlerait cette grande métropole grâce à son pouvoir et il dirigerait la compagnie aux actions les plus dispendieuses. Ce n'était pas son pouvoir qui l'attirait, mais sa personnalité. Il était tellement séduisant, mais si distant à la fois. Tseng avait souvent affaire à lui et Jessie l'accompagnait souvent, refoulant ses sentiments.

Pourtant ce qui devait arriver se produisit. Ils furent prit en flagrant délit par Tseng. Dans le bureau de monsieur Shinra. Les deux tourtereaux étaient appuyés contre un mur. Cette union durait déjà depuis près de six mois. Or, si ça n'avait été que de lui, Tseng aurait passé l'éponge. De toute façon, lorsqu'il deviendrait vice-président, il pourrait vivre avec elle si ça lui chantait. Comble du malheur, ce jour-là, plusieurs hauts dirigeants l'escortaient. Les rumeurs parcoururent bien vite les soixante-dix étages avant de se faufiler partout à travers Midgar, tel une maladie contagieuse.

Gratifié d'un coup de pied au postérieur, Jessie fut renvoyé. De nouveau elle se trouvait tout en bas. Rufus n'avait rien fait pour prohiber sa cause. Il avait même qualifié leur relation de simple flirt. La goutte faisant déborder le vase. Cependant, ce qu'ils avaient oublié c'est que la jeune brune en savait beaucoup sur la Shinra et il la laissait se promener en toute liberté dans Midgar. Il serait donc facile de se venger en laissant échapper quelques futurs plans ici et là.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se mirent à la poursuite de celle qui pourrait établir le trouble. Mettant Vincent, ce nouveau Turk, fraîchement diplômé, sur les traces d'une future ancienne collègue de travail. Achevant son récit, Jessie lança un regard à Rémi.

- Et voilà où je me trouve, maintenant : dans la pure merde.

Le garçon était resté silencieux, tout ce temps. Avalant difficilement les paroles de la jeune femme. Peu à peu, il réalisait l'ampleur de la chose. Il avait hébergé une jeune femme recherchée par la Shinra. Il lui tourna le dos quelques instants et elle put remarquer la déchirure de son chandail, ainsi que le sang qui s'écoulait.

- Tu... Tu saignes, Rémi, fit-elle doucement en s'approchant du jeune garçon. Laisse-moi faire.

Notes : Eh! C'est la première fois que je termine un chapitre et qu'il n'est pas minuit XD. Ouais, 16h25, j'vous assure. Enfin... Commençons :

Tout d'abord, le premier combat. Je me suis donné ça facile avec un seul ennemi donc moins de personnage à gérer. Rémi réussit, finalement à lancer la magie feu (niveau 1 soulignons-le P). Bon, il lui a fallut beaucoup de pratique et, vous avez pu noter, qu'il doit beaucoup se concentrer. C'est normal, il est pas habitué. Avec le temps il pourra lancer ça comme bon lui semble. J'ai aussi repris le system de MP (PM) Magic point ou point de magie, en français, je crois. Sauf que c'est pas avec des petits nombres. Plus on utilise de la magie, plus on se sent fatigué, comme si on se faisait drainer des forces d'on ne sait où, understand? Encore une fois, j'ai essayé de rendre ça facile à comprendre pour pas qu'on s'arrache la tête, sinon en s'en sortira jamais. Voilà donc un point éclairci.

Deuxièmement, eh oui, Jessie est une ancienne Turk. Tout le monde connais 'ma passion' pour la Shinra. C'était inévitable, elle DEVAIT faire partie de la Shinra, même pour un court laps de temps. Même chose pour Rufus, mais bon il s'agira sans doute de la seule grosse référence à ce personnage que j'adôôôôre.

Puis, troisièmement... Ah, Vincent, ce mignon petit Turk tout nouveau tout beau. Je sais que ça peut presque porter à confusion avec Vincent Valentine, mais bon, c'est pas ma faute à moi. (Enfin, si, mais j'allais pas changer le nom du personnage... J'allais pas débaptiser ce forumeur). Et puis, de toute façon, il doit en avoir des milliers de Vincent dans ce monde là.

Je crois que c'est tout, pour aujourd'hui. Je remercie tout le monde! J'vous aime tous, même malgré mon humeur massacrante de ces derniers jours. Merci de m'endurer :coeur:


	5. Chapitre quatre

« Je n'avais jamais songé à quitter Midgar, même dans mes rêves les plus fous. Alors que mes pieds foulaient la fine couche de neige, je me demandais encore ce que j'étais entrain de faire. Les yeux à demis-clos, j'observai le paysage. J'étais épuisé. Mais c'était si beau. Envoûtant même, dirais-je. Surtout dans cette quasi-noirceur. Jessie elle, regardait l'endroit d'un oeil indifférent. L'extérieur, elle avait déjà vu ça, elle. » Chapitre quatre : 

Le garçon resta de marbre lorsqu'il senti une fine pression sur sa blessure. C'était l'index de la brune qui étudiait la situation. Elle examina le contenu de sa valise et en ressortit une petite fiole contenant un liquide bleu, tirant sur le violet. Tandis que Rémi cherchait les mots appropriés, elle lui appliqua le liquide légèrement épais, un peu comme du miel mais en moins collant, sur la cicatrice qui finissait un peu plus haut que son bassin. Le contact avec le liquide fut premièrement désagréable puis la douleur s'estompa.

- Que vas-tu faire ? Tu vas te rendre ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- Non. J'irais me réfugier à Kalm.

Elle lui ordonna ensuite de boire le reste de la fiole. Le noir s'exécuta. Le goût amer resta dans sa bouche quelque instants mais, déjà, il sentait que ses tissus s'affairaient à guérir la plaie. Kalm, il n'y avait jamais été. Cependant il avait souvent entendu des clients parler de cet endroit qu'ils qualifiaient de paisible. Rémi espérait que Jessie s'y sentirait bien et qu'elle n' y serait pas recherchée.

- Donc, je viendrais avec toi. Nous sommes dans le même bateau, fit-il en reprenant l'expression de sa camarade utilisée plus tôt.

Refuser lui était impossible. Après tout c'était de sa faute s'il se retrouvait dans ce pétrin. Le laisser, là, en plan serait cruel de sa part. Surtout qu'elle savait ce dont la Shinra était capable. Ils ne lâcheraient pas prise aussi facilement.

- D'accord, nous partirons alors ensemble pour Kalm. Dès maintenant, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton légèrement autoritaire.

Elle ne voulait point rester ici, pas même une minute de plus. Plus tôt ils seraient partis, mieux ça serait. Rémi acquiesça et il rassembla divers effets personnels qu'il enfouit dans un sac de voyage noir et rouge. Il en lança un semblable à sa comparse lui dictant de ranger ses affaires à l'intérieur, ça serait plus pratique. Sous le regard suppliant de son ami, il y mit aussi quelques vêtements appartenant à la demoiselle. Il prit ensuite la direction du salon et ramassa Hellmaster, son précieux revolver. Il passa ensuite à la cuisine et sortit une jarre à biscuit d'un rose horrible. À l'intérieur se trouvait une quantité de gils plutôt impressionnante. Enfin, impressionnante pour un habitant des Slums. Il ramassa les bouts de papiers ainsi que les pièces de monnaies qu'il enfouit dans son sac. Jessie l'attendait près de la porte d'entrée, guettant par la fenêtre si Vincent était là. Elle était nerveuse, ses mains la trahissaient en se tordant, et elle le serait tant qu'elle n'aurait pas quitté Midgar. Finalement Rémi la rejoint et lorsqu'ils sortirent, il verrouilla la porte derrière eux. Pour une veille de Noël, les deux jeunes gens avaient déjà vu mieux. Abattue, Jessie poussa un soupir et Rémi posa une main sur l'épaule de cette dernière.

- Joyeux Noël, glissa-t-il.

Un sourire triste sur ses lèvres, Jessie lui souhaita la pareille et ils se mirent en route dans un silence profond. À chaque bruissement, la brunette tournait la tête vers la source, aux aguets. Prête à prendre une course si le turk apparaissait. Pourtant, elle savait bien qu'il était en haut, à l'étage soixante-deux de la tour Shinra, pour être exact, effectuant un rapport à Tseng. Ses pensées divergèrent alors sur cet être quelques instants. Lui en voulait-il autant ? L'homme dans la vingtaine, près de la trentaine, lui en voudrait au point de la capturer ou suivait-il seulement les ordres ? La réflexion ne fut pas très longue. Il obéissait aux directives, sans doute à contrecœur. Histoire de chasser toutes ces pensées, Jessie secoua la tête.

- Alors, c'est quoi ton vrai nom ?

Rémi avait brisé le silence. Incrédule, la serveuse leva la tête vers lui. Après un instant de silence, elle révéla son véritable prénom qui, finalement, n'était pas si différent.

- Jessyca Turgeon. Tu es heureux ? Continue de m'appeler Jessie, s'il te plait.

Devant le ton de sa camarde il ne put que lui obéir et continuer de la nommer Jessie.

Le temps passait et la distance les séparant de leur liberté diminuait à chaque pas. Au loin, on pouvait apercevoir une lourde porte d'acier, sans aucune vitre. Ils avaient dépassés les dernières maisons. Enfin, c'est un bien grand mot pour représenter ces espèces de bâtisses qui tenaient debout par un miracle. Il était donc impossible de voir le paysage de cette planète. Jessie se surprit alors à comparer Midgar à une prison. Tenant dans sa main droite sa précieuse lance, la jeune femme se retourna et vit que son compagnon de route s'était arrêté. Il regardait une dernière fois les taudis miteux. La jeune femme l'attendit sagement quelques secondes puis reprit sa marche vers la sortie, espérant que tout ses soucis disparaîtraient immédiatement lorsqu'elle traverserait cette énorme porte grise. Malheureusement, elle savait que cette prière ne pourrait être exaucée.

Puis, alors que sa main entrait en contact avec le métal froid, elle voûta légèrement les épaules. La fourrure de son manteau noir parvint alors à lui caresser les joues. Aussitôt que la porte fut ouverte, libérant ainsi l'accès à l'intérieur, Jessie senti un vent venant du nord lui fouetter le visage. Rémi, qui l'avait rejoins au pas de course, posa un regard émerveillé sur ce qui l'entourait. C'était calme. Aucun son ou presque. Seul le sifflement de la brise légèrement glaciale sans pour être toutefois désagréable. Pour la première fois, il voyait la neige. Une mince couche recouvrait le sol ainsi que les quelques arbres présents. À cette heure, les plaines de Midgar étaient désertes. Le faible éclairage de la lune donnait une ambiance apaisante. Le jeune garçon inspira longuement l'air. De l'air beaucoup plus pur que dans les taudis. Il faisait presque moins froid que dans les taudis. La température était beaucoup plus agréable que celle du Continent Nord et la neige moins abondante. On pouvait même apercevoir, par endroit, un petit tapis d'herbe jaunis par le manque de chaleur. Alors que le jeune noir était sidéré par cette vue, Jessie prit la parole.

- Avec de la chance, nous serons à Kalm d'ici deux jours de marche, constata-t-elle, un peu chagriné par la situation peu réconfortante qui s'offrait à eux.

Rémi ouvrit grand ses yeux, découvrant ainsi sa stupeur. La jeune femme lui présenta un sourire d'excuse. Elle avait du oublier d'émettre ce léger détail lors de leur bref briefing dans la chambre du jeune noir. Avec un soupir résolu le jeune homme prit les devants, ses cheveux noirs se soulevant au rythme de sa marche et au gré du vent. Ses pas restaient empreints dans la neige et Jessie cheminait dans les mêmes traces

Ils avaient presque perdus la notion du temps. Ils dormaient rarement. Au pied d'un arbre quelques heures tout au plus. Le froid semblait devenir plus intense à chaque seconde. La fatigue accumulée rendait les deux fuyards peu résistants. Traînant les pieds, la jeune femme tombait presque de fatigue. Un mouvement à sa gauche attira son attention.

La petite meute, composée de trois loups, était affamée et leur prochain casse-croûte serait sans doute le frêle duo. Leurs pelages jouaient dans les tons de gris et de noir. Leurs babines retroussées permettaient de voir des crocs blancs, tirant sur le jaune. La naïveté des loups fit sourire Jessie. Ces sales bestioles, malgré les airs féroces qu'ils abordaient, avaient un point faible : leur museau. Rémi, sans pitié, éclata la truffe de celui qui semblait être le chef un instant après que sa camarade lui ait confié le secret. Une fraction de seconde après l'impact du projectile métallique le carnivore planta son museau dans la neige. Teignant ainsi une multitudes de flocons d'un rouge clair. La douleur était insupportable. Les deux eurent une poussée d'adrénaline, leur permettant de combattre.

La jeune femme profita alors de cet instant pour l'attaquer tandis que Rémi la couvrait. Sa lance fendant l'air, la lame se fraya un chemin à travers sa fourrure noire et s'introduisit dans son flanc, déchirant l'épiderme et infectant quelques muscles. L'ennemi réagit en poussant un hurlement aigu avant de serrer ses crocs sur le mollet de celle qui avait osé le blesser. Faisant un bond en arrière, la jeune femme reprit ses esprits et planta son arme dans le dos de la bestiole.

Pendant ce temps, Rémi libéra quelques balles sur les deux cibles mouvantes. Ils ne les laissaient pas approcher sa coéquipière, heureusement, car elle aurait eu des problèmes. Peu à peu, le clan ennemi faiblissait. Le leader poussa un dernier râle lorsque la jeune femme lui trancha la gorge d'un geste précis avec la pointe de sa lance. Il tomba sur le sol, avec un bruit sourd. L'avantage numérique étant maintenant égal et le combat pouvait alors être qualifié d'équitable.

Sans aucune pitié, les deux loups s'attaquèrent à Rémi. Tandis qu'il frappait l'un avec la crosse de son arme, l'autre s'agrippa à son dos, lui mordant la nuque. Tous ses muscles se contractèrent et Rémi poussa un cri de douleur. Aussitôt une insulte de bas calibre fusa et une lame transperça le loup qui lâcha prise, tombant sur le sol. Pour s'assurer qu'il était bien mort, la jeune serveuse lui écrasa vivement son pied sur la figure. Quelques craquements sonores furent entendus avant qu'un sourire satisfait apparaisse sur son visage. Derrière elle, Rémi avait reprit le combat, avec le tout dernier. Un air féroce était imprégné sur le visage de la bête mais, malgré tout, le garçon aux cheveux noirs semblait bien se débrouiller. Alors, la jeune femme se tint en retrait, regardant le combat d'un oeil critique.

Se protégeant avec la crosse de son arme, Rémi parait les attaques de l'animal en furie. Ne se préoccupant pas de l'absence de Jessie, il continua son combat. Tenant compte du talon d'Achille de son adversaire, il donna un nouveau coup de sa crosse sur son museau. La bête recula et lorsque Rémi se jugea à une distance raisonnable de l'animal, il visa et fit feu. La balle se logea au niveau du crâne. Continuant dans sa lancé, il vida son chargeur sur la pauvre bête qui ne put que s'effondrer. Silencieux, il observa la dépouille. De léger applaudissement rompit le silence.

- Tu t'es bien débrouillé, sourit Jessie.

Le jeune adulte resta immobile quelques instants, savourant cette première victoire à l'extérieur de Midgar. Son ancienne colocataire reprit alors la marche, rappelant qu'ils y étaient presque.

En effet, ce ne fut qu'après une ou deux heures de marche qu'ils virent la ville se dresser à l'horizon. Kalm. Une ville où régnait la douceur. Lorsque les pieds de Rémi foulèrent le pavé recouvert de neige, un sourire s'étira sur son visage. Exténuée, Jessie se dirigeait déjà vers un hôtel qu'elle avait repéré grâce à un enseigne. Il était à gauche de l'entrée. Rémi observa quelques instants l'endroit. Des maisons dont les toits étaient principalement bleus, verts ou prune. Elles ressemblaient à des maisons de poupée ou, encore, à des chalet suisses. Une tour de pierre contrastait énormément avec le reste du village. Elle se dressait majestueusement et semblait dominer Kalm. Quelques habitants profitaient de la température pour se promener en couple ou avec des amis. Des enfants, un peu plus loin, profitaient de la neige pour construire un fort. Rémi ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant ce spectacle. Il aurait bien aimé vivre une enfance comme ça. Un passé remplit d'insouciance. Malheureusement, ce n'avait pas été le cas. Relevant la tête vers le ciel, il contempla le bleu du ciel d'où provenaient les flocons qui commençaient à tomber en abondance. Voyant que son amie manifestait son impatience en tapant de son pied droit, il la rejoint à la porte avant d'y entrer.

L'intérieur ressemblait à un chalet. Au fond de la pièce un magnifique foyer fait en pierre abritait un feu, ce qui donnait une atmosphère intime à l'endroit. Deux causeuses et une peau d'ours décoraient également l'endroit. Sur l'une d'elle un homme aux châtains clairs lisait une revue, l'air sérieux. Le garçon aux cheveux de jais s'approcha du comptoir de pin et s'adressa au préposé, un homme dans la trentaine aux cheveux noirs et au regard rieur. Ils avaient des traits nippons, comme les Utaïtes. Sans doute était-il originaire du village. Après une courte discussion, il lui tendit une seule et unique clef dorée en échange d'une certaine somme de gils que Rémi avait extirpé de ses bagages.

- Fiston! s'écria le propriétaire de la place en voyant l'état des deux aventuriers. Aide ses pauvres gens à apporter leurs bagages, ils sont morts de fatigue, les malheureux!

Le jeune garçon installé sur la causeuse rouge, laissa sa lecture en plan et se leva. Il était légèrement plus grand que Rémi, mesurant dans les un mètres quatre-vingt. Jessie se sentit alors encore plus petite et le salua de la main. Même Rémi du haut de son mètre soixante quinze se sentit presque petit comparé au garçon. Sans rien dire, il attrapa le sac de la fille et celui de son compagnon avant de prendre la direction de l'escalier. Les deux fugitifs suivirent docilement celui qui semblait être le fils de l'aubergiste, grimpant les quelques marches séparant le rez-de-chaussée de l'étage. Ils traversèrent ensuite un long couloir et le blond s'arrêta au milieu du corridor. Rémi en déduit que c'était ici et il introduit la clef dans la serrure. Le jeune garçon déposa les deux sacs sur le sol, tandis qu'une Jessie exténuée le remerciait.

- Ce n'est rien.

Et, avec un léger sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres il tournait les talons pour quitter l'endroit, mais la jeune femme le retint.

- Eh! Attend! J'aurais besoin d'une information.

Se retournant, le garçon attendit patiemment.

- Il n'y aurait pas une réunion, bientôt, à propos de l'esprit et de la magie. Un truc dans le genre?

La première réaction du châtain fut de placer son index sur ses lèvres, histoire que la jeune femme se taise. Devant son regard intrigué, il s'approcha et lui chuchota doucement à l'oreille :

- Mon père croit fortement en la religion de la Terre Promise. Il méprise les autres religions. Mais bon, il y aura une réunion dès demain, en soirée. Au magasins d'armes, à l'autre bout de la ville.

Hochant doucement la tête, Jessie laissa finalement filer le jeune homme et rejoignit Rémi dans la chambre. C'était simple, mais confortable. Deux petits lits recouverts d'une couverture bleue étaient placés à chaque extrémité de la pièce. Il y avait une seule fenêtre voilée par un rideau de coton blanc. Quelques meubles faits en bois, sans doute du cèdre, permettaient aux invités de ranger leurs affaires personnelles. Deux petites tables de chevets complétaient le tableau. Jessie enleva ses bottes sur le champ et laissa ses pieds se reposer sur la moquette d'un bleu poudre qui s'harmonisait avec les murs indigo. En terme de décoration la pièce surpassait largement l'appartement des taudis. Elle s'étendit ensuite sur le lit près de la fenêtre, ayant pour but premier de reprendre des forces. Rémi fit de même.

- Tu vas venir à cette réunion, avec moi? fit Jessie brisant le silence.

- J'sais pas, répondit-il, dos à elle calant sa tête dans son oreiller.

En fait, il était perdu. En moins de quelques jours, il avait perdu sa vie calme. A en croire les paroles de la brune, il était même recherché, la joie, oui. Pour l'instant, il ne souhaitait que de faire le point sur sa vie. Essayer de comprendre ce qu'il avait fait de mal pour écoper de tout ceci.

- On pourra pas vivre éternellement dans c't'hôtel là, soupira Rémi après quelques secondes. On va manquer de fric.

- Je sais très bien ceci, s'exclama Jessie, un peu furieuse. Regarde, n'es-tu pas fatigué ? Dormons, on en reparlera demain, je t'en pris.

Son ton colérique avait fait place un ton suppliant. Rémi lui accorda donc un silence plus que complet et recouvrit son corps de l'édredon.

Le sommeil fut très réparateur pour les deux jeunes gens. Peu de temps après le levé du soleil, Jessie frotta ses jointures contre ses paupières encore légèrement lourdes. Posant ses pieds, à présent nus, contre la moquette, elle étira chaque muscle de son corps légèrement endoloris par les combats qu'elle avait mené et engourdis par le sommeil. Voyant que son compagnon dormait encore profondément, à en croire sa respiration régulière, la jeune femme entreprit de descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Pourtant elle flâna quelques secondes à observer la masse endormie à ses côtés. Finalement, après avoir enfilé ses bas et ses bottes, elle sortit sur la pointe des pieds et referma la porte derrière elle, gardant les vêtements de la veille. Par précaution, elle avait laissé un mot à son ami. Le couloir était désertique. Par précaution, elle avait emporté avec elle sa lance. La brunette poursuivit sa route jusqu'à arriver à la réception. L'homme d'hier n'était plus là. C'était à présent un garçon au teint bronzé. Il possédait les mêmes yeux rieurs que le propriétaire mais, contrairement à ce dernier, ils avaient les cheveux marron. Sans doute le fils aîné Remarquant la jeune femme, il la salua et elle répondit, avant de sortir de la bâtisse.

Dehors, la ville commençait à s'éveiller. Les rares oiseaux chantaient et quelques gens profitaient da la quiétude matinale ou, alors, se rendaient au boulot d'un pas pressé, une mallette à la main. Jessie se sentait un peu à l'écart dans cette ville inconnue à ses yeux. Elle se mit donc à explorer les environs, d'un oeil émerveillé. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minute, elle se retrouva au nord de la ville. Près des dernières construction de Kalm. Derrière, il y avait une clairière, habituellement emplis d'herbes vertes et longues. Cependant, en cette saison, elle était couverte d'un tapis de neige. Quelque chose attira alors son attention. Des mouvements vifs et rapides. La serveuse s'approcha, tenant sa lance dans sa main. Dissimulée derrière le mur d'un couturier, elle ne fit qu'apparaître sa tête, observant ainsi en toute quiétude l'ombre, s'appuyant contre son arme. Une lame attirait les rayons du soleil. Le magnifique sabre, mesurant près d'un mètre, fendait l'air en émettant un léger sifflement. Le jeune homme s'exerçait, combattant sans doute un ennemi imaginaire. Pratiquant ainsi de nombreux enchaînements. Il était vêtu d'un simple pantalon gris, un peu trop grand pour lui, de chaussures blanches ainsi qu'une veste rouge entrouverte. Dessous, on pouvait apercevoir son torse nu, laissant ainsi entrevoir une musculature plutôt importante. Néanmoins, il maniait son arme comme un charme et les mouvements du guerrier étaient presque envoûtants. Fermant les yeux, Jessie huma le doux parfum qui flottait dans l'air.


	6. Chapitre cinq

_«Au départ, jamais je n'aurais cru que cet homme manierait un katana avec autant d'agilité. Je l'aurais plutôt vu avec une grosse hache, genre barbare. Pathétique, je sais. Néanmoins, je fus surpris lorsqu'il me dit ne pas utiliser la magie. Moi qui croyais que seuls les pauvres Midgariens vivant dans les taudis ne maniaient pas la magie. Puis, je m'étais rappelé les paroles de ma camarade : " Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui peut se servir de matéria ". Là, j'avais un exemple flagrant. Cependant, il avait plus d'un tour dans son sac...»_

**Chapitre cinq :**

Le garçon stoppa son entraînement matinal. Devant lui se dressait un paysage époustouflant et il prit la peine de l'admirer quelques instants, histoire de reprendre des forces. Un bruit attira rapidement son attention et il tourna son visage vers la gauche. Ses sens aiguisÉs lui permirent rapidement d'identifier l'intrus, malgré ses efforts pour se fondre dans le décor. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas prudent. Elle avait peut-être quitté Midgar, mais la Shinra viendrait sûrement ici, tôt ou tard. Kalm était le premier endroit où on venait car c'était une banlieue calme et retirée des activités de la grande compagnie. C'était donc ici que tentaient de se réfugier les pauvres fugitifs, en premier lieu, comme Rémi et elle. Peut-être même que le garçon qui approchait d'elle à vive allure à l'instant était en fait un espion, tout comme Vincent. Pendant un instant, la panique contrôla entièrement son cerveau, ce qui Était très mauvais pour elle, puis elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Non. Il fallait se ressaisir, sinon elle deviendrait paranoïaque et finirait sa vie dans un institue psychiatrique. Enfin, peut-être serait-ce mieux ainsi, pour son cas. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, la jeune femme pu admirer ses yeux de la même couleur qu'une émeraude.

- Vous avez bien dormi, dans nos somptueuses suites ?

Il l'avait reconnu. La brune décela l'ironie du garçon et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Surtout après la petite courbette un peu grotesque qu'il fit. Timidement, elle hocha la tête. Non seulement par politesse, mais aussi car c'était l'humble vérité. Si seulement il avait vu l'état des taudis, le jeune garçon aurait comprit que pour Rémi et elle, c'était une véritable suite, cette chambre. Un moment de silence s'installa alors. Un peu gênée d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit d'espionnage, la jeune se frotta l'arrière de la tête avec un sourire confus puis demanda :

- Hum... enfin, je suis Jessie. À qui ai-je l'honneur?  
- À Arnaud Barrabé, répondit-il gentiment.

Il lui offrit un sourire charmeur et, à ce moment, la brune constata à quel point le jeune garçon dégageait une aura. Il paraissait optimiste et semblait savourer chaque moment de la vie.

- Où as-tu appris à te battre ainsi? hasarda-t-elle, observant avec attention le sabre que tenait fièrement le jeune homme.

La lame était légèrement recourbée et on pouvait y apercevoir des reflets bleutés. Mais ce qui était le plus beau était sans aucun doute le pommeau. Le corps d'un dragon de mer était finement sculpté dans ce matériau ressemblant fortement à du mythril. Sa gueule, grande ouverte, semblait vouloir ingurgiter la lame. Aucun doute là-dessus, le pommeau représentait Léviathan. Arnaud lui expliqua alors que, dès son plus jeune âge, il s'entraînait pour évacuer ses sentiments. Sa colère, surtout. Tandis qu'ils parlaient, les deux jeunes gens marchaient dans l'espace que les humains avaient laissé intact en n'y construisant pas d'habitations. Finalement, Arnaud s'installa dans la neige, afin de se reposer, après cette marche et cet entraînement vigoureux. La jeune brune s'accroupit, à ses côtés, le regard perdu au loin. Les maisons de Kalm paraissaient toutes petites, vues d'ici. Non seulement le jeune garçon était un être optimiste, mais il s'avéra alors à la fois drôle et réfléchi. Il était au courant de tous les problèmes qui poussaient sur la planète tel des mauvaises herbes. Cependant, étant conscient qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour remédier à ça, le châtain tentait d'oublier toutes les difficultés en blaguant.

Il était près de huit heures lorsque le visage ensommeillé de Rémi ouvrit les yeux. Il scrutait l'endroit avec attention, tandis que son cerveau rassemblait les précieuses informations d'hier. Une fois la torpeur matinale disparue, tout s'éclaircit dans l'esprit du garçon à la chevelure de jais. Passant une main dans cette dernière, il échappa un long bâillement sonore. Ce ne fut qu'alors qu'il remarqua le lit défait de sa camarade ainsi que l'absence de celle-ci. S'asseyant dans son lit, il remarqua le morceau de papier finement plié. À mesure qu'il lisait, ses lèvres remuaient à la lecture de chacun des mots écrit de la main de sa comparse. C'était une écriture ample, facile à lire. S'il se fiait à ce bout de papier, elle était partie explorer les environs. Ne connaissant pas encore les alentours, le jeune garçon lui accorda une autre heure avant de partir à sa recherche. Ses mains se dirigèrent alors automatiquement vers son sac, posé au pied du lit. Elles en ressortirent, quelques instants plus tard avec un petit cahier à l'aspect vieillot. La couverture verte semblait usée par le temps et les lettres inscrites étaient pratiquement effacées. Malgré tout, Rémi savait bien ce qui était inscrit et il ouvrit le livre, tournant les pages jusqu'à une qui était blanche. S'emparant alors d'un stylo qu'il avait glissé dans ses bagages il se mit à écrire. Il transcrivait sur ses feuilles ses sentiments et ses craintes du moment.

Il perdit la notion du temps et, se rappelant soudainement de Jessie, il ferma rapidement son journal intime qui avait maintenant trois pages de plus à son actif et le mit dans son sac, camouflé entre un chandail et un pantalon quelconques. Portant encore les mêmes vêtements que la veille, il se prépara à la hâte et sortit en coup de vent de la pièce.

Dehors, la vie était beaucoup plus animée qu'à la sortie de Jessie. Les jeunes enfants couraient dans tous les sens et Rémi évita de justesse une boule de neige qui, à priori, ne devait pas lui être destinée. Enfin, il l'espérait. Rassemblant son calme légendaire, il fit le tour de la ville, demanda certains renseignements à quelques passants qui répondirent tous par une négation quelconque. Finalement, il aperçut deux silhouettes venant à sa rencontre. L'une était beaucoup plus grande que l'autre. Alors que les traits de Jessie devenaient plus nets aux yeux de Rémi, il s'élança vers elle et à sa hauteur se mit à la gronder, tel un enfant. Baissant la tête, un peu honteuse de cette situation, la jeune adulte balbutia quelques excuses. L'une d'entre elle eut l'effet voulu.

- Tu dormais et tu avais l'air si bien... et tu étais tout mignon. Pourquoi t'aurai-je réveillé?

Exaspéré, le jeune homme à la chevelure noire secoua la tête et d'un geste de la main invita la jeune femme à le suivre, sans se soucier de la présence de l'autre à ses côtés.

- Allons manger, j'ai faim et toi aussi, sans doute, déclara-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Arnaud s'interposa alors :

- Je vous invite. On offre de bons petits-déjeuners à notre hôtel.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans anicroches. Ils se promenèrent à l'extérieur. Arnaud parla beaucoup de lui aux deux invités. Tellement, qu'à la fin, Rémi connaissait le nom de presque tous les animaux qu'avait eu le châtain dans sa vie. Il fut surpris d'apprendre qu'il n'employait pas la magie et maniait un sabre. Énigmatique, Arnaud ajouta qu'il avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. De son côté, Jessie resta plutôt silencieuse sur sa vie, ne voulant pas s'attirer de problèmes supplémentaires. Puis, lorsque le soleil commença à se coucher, aux alentours de dix-sept heures, le trio entra à l'hôtel. Les deux midgariens prirent place sur la causeuse, tandis qu'Arnaud s'installa en tailleur près du foyer qui dégageait une agréable chaleur. Ainsi, ils ressemblaient à trois amis d'enfance qui s'étaient perdus de vue, au fils des ans. La jeune femme décida de prendre une douche, avant la réunion. Elle laissa donc les deux jeunes hommes en plan, qui entamèrent une discussion sur les différents types d'armes, et disparut dans le grand escalier.

La chambre était dans le même état qu'elle l'avait laissée, ce matin. Les couvertures de son lit étaient repliées, jonchant presque sur le sol. En voyant ce matelas et cet oreiller, elle eut l'envie irrésistible de se coucher et de profiter, une fois de plus, des bras de Morphée. Cependant, lorsqu'elle entra dans la douche, elle ne regrettait guère d'être restée éveillée. Le jet d'eau chaude sembla aussi efficace qu'un massage. L'eau détendit ses muscles et bientôt, de la condensation se forma, recouvrant ainsi les surfaces froides. La jeune adulte se prélassa plusieurs minutes avant de, finalement, sortir. Enroulant une serviette blanche autour de son corps, elle prit sa brosse et entreprit de démêler sa chevelure. Sa préparation dura une vingtaine de minutes. Elle avait troqué ses vêtements pour un bustier blanc, mettant en valeur ses rondeurs, qui s'attachait au niveau du cou et sous la poitrine. Des pans de tissus se soulevaient légèrement à chacun de ses pas. Un pantalon en denim, déchiré à plusieurs endroits, s'harmonisait avec le haut. Lorsqu'elle fit son apparition dans la chambre, elle fut surprise de voir Rémi, étendu sur son lit, somnolant. Prenant place sur son propre lit, la jeune femme revêtit ses bottes de suède, enroula son écharpe autour de son cou et prit son manteau. S'approchant à pas de loups de Rémi, elle le secoua par les épaules, doucement. Les mèches brunes de la jeune femme, soigneusement aplaties, frôlèrent le visage du garçon. Marmonnant, il ouvrit finalement les yeux et la regarda, étonné.

- J'pensais que t'en sortirais jamais, de cette pièce.

Il pointa la salle de bain et se leva en ajoutant un faible " A mon tour, maintenant... ".

Après la douche du garçon à la chevelure de jais, les trois comparses se dirigèrent vers le magasin d'armes le plus populaire du coin. D'ailleurs, Jessie n'arrêta pas de taquiner Rémi, en lui rappelant à quel point ses cheveux sentaient bon. Peu modeste, le jeune homme lui souligna que ses cheveux sentaient toujours bon. Arnaud avait troqué ses vêtements d'entraînement pour quelque chose de plus chaud. Le soleil tombé, la température avait chuté de plusieurs degrés. Néanmoins, il avait toujours sa veste rouge. Les trois avaient emporté avec eux leurs armes respectives. Arnaud n'avait pas immédiatement compris l'utilité de leurs armes pour cette réunion, mais Rémi prétexta qu'il fallait toujours être prudent. Malgré l'écriteau qui indiquait que l'endroit était fermé, Jessie s'apprêtait à pousser la porte. Ils avaient du traverser la ville et grimper des marches de pierres, avant d'arriver à l'endroit. Arnaud retint le bras de la fille et toqua trois fois sur la surface brune. " C'est le code ", fit-il, le sourire aux lèvres. Les trois jeunes gens attendirent et la porte s'ouvrit de quelques centimètres, laissant seulement apparaître un oeil d'un bleu profond, bleu cobalt. Voyant le visage bienveillant d'Arnaud lui offrir un sourire, la porte de referma et un léger déclic se fit entendre. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau laissant à présent voir une jeune femme dans la vingtaine. Ses cheveux roux, tirant sur la couleur fraise, étaient maintenus en une élégante coiffure grâce à diverses épingles. Habillée d'une robe marron, qui frôlait le sol et recouvrait ses bras, la demoiselle était tout de même élégante. Une ceinture tressée dans les tons de rouge et beige tombait sur ses hanches. Néanmoins, Rémi remarqua que dessous cette ceinture, se trouvait une autre ceinture à laquelle un revolver était attaché. Simple défense, sans doute. Plusieurs bracelets argents scintillaient à son poignet droit. Alors que le noir observait les environs ; une vaste pièce où il y avait plusieurs chaises en bois, la dame apostropha Arnaud, après avoir verrouillé la porte grâce à une chaîne dorée.

- Tu ne te décourages pas, petit, fit-elle bien que leur différence d'âge soit assez minime. Tu n'arrives à rien avec les matérias et, chaque semaine, je te vois ici.

Beaucoup de personnes étaient présentes, environ une quarantaine. En passant du jeune adolescent en recherche d'identité au retraité. Ils portaient tous, sans exception, leur attention sur le petit groupe qui venait d'entrer. Certaines femmes portaient la même tenue que la jeune femme qui avait accueilli le trio. La plupart des hommes, eux, portaient une tunique dans le même ton, avec un pantalon blanc. Cependant, certains étaient vêtus de vêtements tout à fait ordinaires, allant de la robe rose bonbon au simple polo noir. Des nouveaux adhérents, sans aucun doute.

- Je sais, mais je suis entêté et, ça, tu le sais Violine. De toute façon, ces deux là semblent très intéressés par la réunion.

Du pouce, il désigna Rémi et Jessie qui firent un faible sourire. C'était assez déstabilisant, car ce n'était point ce qu'ils s'étaient imaginé. Violine approcha de quelques pas, saisit le visage de Rémi entre ses doigts, l'approcha à quelques centimètres du sien, et planta ses yeux cobalt dans ceux du garçon. Silencieuse, la foule observait, comme si tout cela était normal. Pendant un instant, la jeune femme qui accompagnait les deux jeunes hommes crut que Rémi se mériterait un baiser de cette femme. Lui aussi, d'ailleurs. Après quelques instants, elle lâcha le jeune homme, au grand dam de celui-ci, et approuva d'un signe de tête. La rousse recommença son manège en saisissant le menton de la jeune qui hoqueta de surprise. Les secondes passèrent et Jessie se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Finalement, elle sentit la prise se relâcher et la dame émit un faible : " Intéressant... ". Ce simple mot provoqua un regard stupéfait chez la brune.

- Bien. Suivez-moi. Vous arrivez juste à temps.

Sans discuter, le trio suivit docilement leur hâte qui leur désigna trois places vides. Aussitôt qu'ils furent plus ou moins confortablement installés, Violine les laissa en plan et se dirigea vers l'arrière boutique, ses talons claquant sur le plancher. Jessie tenta de trouver des réponses à ses multiples questions en lançant plusieurs coup d'oeil au châtain, mais ce dernier laissait son regard fixé sur une petite scène improvisée. L'attente fut particulièrement longue pour le duo en provenance de Midgar, mais elle dura, tout au plus, une dizaine de minutes. Tortillant ses mains, Rémi observait les alentours, se concentrant sur le comptoir où, habituellement, se tenait le vendeur. Derrière, on pouvait apercevoir une multitude d'armes toutes aussi belles les unes que les autres. Normalement, certaines devraient être accrochées au mur, à en juger par les tablettes vides fixées solidement au mur. Il y avait aussi d'autres présentoirs, mais ils avaient été entassés dans un coin de la pièce, afin de permettre aux gens de s'installer plus convenablement. La décoration de l'endroit n'avait pas été très poussée. Aucune peinture, ni accessoire de décoration. Ces gens là avaient décidé de rester dans la simplicité ou, encore, dans l'anonymat complet. Un ensemble de voix qui s'unissait en un chœur attira l'attention de Rémi. C'était d'une douceur extrême. Ces chants semblaient être une offrande quelconque. Jusqu'à maintenant, les chanteurs étaient restés tapis, camouflés, mais ils sortirent de leur cachette par la porte de l'arrière boutique. Violine en faisait parti. Quelques-uns avaient avec eux des offrandes. Pour la plupart, des chandelles ou des fleurs. Seulement un d'entre eux possédait un petit coffre bronze qu'il déposa à l'avant avant de faire un signe étrange avec ses mains. 

Finalement, un dernier homme sortit. Ses cheveux châtains tombaient sur son visage, cachant ainsi, en partie, ses yeux. Il était vêtu, lui aussi d'une tunique brune et d'un pantalon blanc, mais un symbole était cousu sur son torse : un cercle bien simple et, à l'intérieur, la silhouette d'une étrange créature que ni Rémi, ni Jessie, ne semblait connaître. Lui aussi, il portait des bracelets argentés comme ceux de Violine, mais il en possédait beaucoup plus. C'est à cet instant précis que Rémi remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Plusieurs individus exhibaient les bijoux qui scintillaient à la lueur de l'éclairage artificiel. Certains n'avaient qu'un ornement d'argent alors que d'autres en abordaient plusieurs. Pour le moment, il préféra garder cette information pour lui et se promit de la divulguer à ses amis dès la fin de cette réunion. L'homme à l'avant prit la parole. Sa voix était posée et claire. Il ordonna aux gens présents de se lever. L'assemblée entière s'exécuta dans un affreux raclement de chaises.

Bonsoir à tous. Je suis le gitz représentant ce groupe. Vous me voyez heureux de   
constater qu'il y a de plus en plus d'individus qui s'intéressent à nous. Cependant, tout le monde ne pourra pas adhérer au groupe.

S'il avait un titre dans cette assemblée c'est qu'il devait être important, songea Rémi. L'homme marqua une pause et dégagea légèrement ses cheveux, permettant de voir deux iris à l'abri derrière des lunettes. Le gitz continua ensuite son discours. Puis, il appela les nouveaux-venus à s'avancer. Réticent à cette idée, le garçon de Midgar hésita, mais Arnaud le poussa dans le dos. Ils furent donc huit à se présenter et à se poster devant le garçon qui se prétendait gitz. Ses yeux se posèrent sur chacun d'entre eux avec attention. Au tour de Jessie, il resta légèrement surpris. Cette dernière commença à s'affoler, se demandant ce qui clochait chez elle. Elle put entrevoir Violine qui lui offrait un sourire ravi, tandis que l'homme, qui semblait avoir trente ans tout au plus, fixait ses yeux sur Rémi. Lorsque le manège cessa, il reprit sa place sur la scène. Le gitz pointa alors deux filles identiques, originaires de Kalm, sans aucun doute des jumelles.

- Je crois que ça ne marchera pas, avec vous. Vous êtes incapables de communiquer au moyen de l'esprit. Vous n'avez tout simplement pas été choisies pour accomplir sa destinée. Vous m'en voyez désolé. Cependant, restez jusqu'à la fin.

Les soeurs, déçues, reprirent place dans la foule. L'homme continua son verdict. A la toute fin, seul trois candidats se démarquèrent. Deux d'entre eux étant le duo de Midgar et, le dernier, un garçon aux cheveux châtains. Ses lunettes encadraient ses yeux marrons. Le garçon, qui semblait un peu plus âgé que les deux personnes à ses côtés, avait un léger sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres. Il semblait heureux d'avoir été choisi. Rémi, quant à lui ne savait point comment réagir. Il se contenta donc d'adopter une attitude impassible. Son visage ne trahissait donc aucune émotion, contrairement à Jessie dont le sourire était tout simplement immense.

Avec un dédain hors du commun, le jeune garçon plissa le nez de dégoût lorsque ses pieds se posèrent sur le territoire de Kalm. Cette ville ne semblait ne pas avoir évolué depuis des décennies. Quels crétins pouvaient bien vivre ici, loin de la technologie ? Le soleil, cet astre lumineux, disparaissait déjà pour faire place à un croissant de lune. Les habitants étaient chez eux, entrain de déguster un délicieux repas en famille. Pendant une seule petite fraction de seconde, le garçon se sentit bien seul dans ces rues pratiquement désertes. On aurait presque pu dire qu'il s'ennuyait, qu'il se sentait seul. Qu'il aurait voulu quelqu'un auprès de lui. Il chassa cette faiblesse et remit ses idées bien en place, après un soupir exaspéré par ses propres sentiments. Se promenant dans la ville champêtre, le jeune homme prit place sur un banc de bois.

S'ennuyant, il sortit de la poche de son veston bleu un tout petit appareil blanc. Il coûtait une petite fortune et seul les gens aisés pouvaient s'en procurer un. Aucun habitant des taudis n'avait cet objet en leur possession. L'engin, qui à première vue semblait électronique, et était muni de minuscules écouteurs. Lorsqu'ils furent bien placés, le garçon démarra le tout grâce à une roulette située sous un écran digital. Un rythme endiablé surgit alors dans les oreilles du garçon. C'était un des groupes peu connus des Midgariens. Ils avaient commencé leur début à Costa Del Sol, à vrai dire. Cette ville riche en plage et en bikini. Bientôt leurs chansons se trouvèrent sur les lèvres de peu de fans, mais de véritables fans. Pas seulement des groupies qui les idolâtraient car ils étaient en vogue. Contrairement à d'autres musiciens, leurs paroles avaient un sens et on s'éloignait de la petite mélodie douce dont se servaient habituellement celles qui croyaient avoir un véritable talent dans le domaine musical. Le garçon, lui, préférait les solos de guitare électrique ainsi que l'harmonie que formait la basse et la batterie. Savourant donc le refrain qui résonnait dans ses tympans, il ferma ses yeux bleus. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit, le garçon remarqua aussitôt qu'une source de lumière fusait de chez le marchand d'arme. Or l'écriteau, aux lettres rouges criardes, affirmait que l'endroit était fermé. Curieux, il décida de s'approcher de la fenêtre, bien que le rideau était tiré. Quelque chose se tramait, là-bas, il en était certain.

Notes de l'auteur :  
Ah ah! Elles refont surface, je les avaient totalement oubliées pour le quatrième chapitre. Vous m'en voyez désolé. Je me rattrape donc en commentant les deux derniers chapitres.  
Tout d'abord, le chapitre 4, ce qui vous rafraîchira peut-être la mémoire. Les deux 'héros' se trouvent contraints à quitter Midgar. Enfin, c'est ça ou ils se font capturer. Ce chapitre est plutôt relax. Je veux dire par là qu'il n'y a pas de grandes révélations sauf ce nouveau personnage mystérieux dont le nom ne fut dévoilé qu'au début de ce chapitre (T'es content, Aibe, maintenant? Sauf que t'a pas de big épée p). Une petite découverte c'est que la 'religion' dont parlait Jessie au chapitre 2 n'est pas approuvée par tous, dont le père d'Arnaud. Sinon un combat banal, pour démontrer que l'excursion vers Kalm n'est pas ce qu'il a de plus facile. J'ai trouvé intéressant de mettre Rémi comme un ermite de Midgar si on veut, il n'y est jamais sorti, donc on peut comprendre son attitude quand il y sort. Bon voilà les note sud chapitre 4 rattrapées (Ah oui, je vois à quel point je me suis vautrée comme vous me l'avez fait remarquer avec le passage de Jess qui demande à Rémi s'il va venir).

Donc, le cinquième quant à lui... n'a peut-être pas autant d'action que vous l'auriez voulu. Cependant j'ai misé sur les découvertes. Donc, dans ce nouveau chapitre on en apprend plus sur Arnaud, ce nouveau personnage, qui ne sait absolument pas se servir de matérias. C'est étrange? Non, pas vraiment, car j'en reviens au fait de ce qu'expliquait Jessie à Rémi au début avec ses cours théoriques sur la magie. C'est pas tout le monde qui peut manier la matéria. Certains ne sont qu'un type en particulier, etc. Sur cette nouvelle religion avec des termes peu commun du genre gitz (Heureux mélange de Gimpy et de Nitz, deux personnages de la série 'La Clique' ou 'The undergreads' pour la version anglaise). Voilà voilà ... Je vois que j'ai pas grand chose à dire. Ah, non, un truc vachement important! Je me dois de vous en faire part. A la fin le personnage tiens dans sa main un lecteur MP3, si on veut, un iPod même. Ça doit pas exister à Midgar, je suppose, les iPod. Mais comme la ville est très évoluée j'ai donc créé un appareil semblable. C'est l'influence de mon iPod (Vince) nouvellement acquis .

Cette fois-ci j'aimerais vous remercier tous pour vos commentaires. Je vous aimeuh! Puis, un merci encore plus particulier au correcteur de ce chapitre j'ai nommé SilverDragoon - Je t'aime fow et tu es gentil d'avoir tout corrigé :coeur: (sauf que j'ai tout perdu les accents et ce fut très long à remettre en place p)

A bientôt!


	7. Chapitre six

_ « Pendant un instant, j'avais cru que sa fin était arrivée. Son regard nous avait fixé et, encore aujourd'hui, je jurerai y avoir aperçu la peur. Ce fut bien la seule fois où je le vis ainsi. Alors que lui avait peur, croyant mourir, l'autre affichait un grand sourire. Après réflexion, je l'ai vu une autre fois dans cet état. »_

Chapitre 6 : 

La réunion se termina finalement, au grand bonheur de Rémi qui se dépêcha de sortir de cette boutique. Néanmoins, il dut attendre plusieurs minutes avant que ses camarades ne fassent de même. Lorsque les gens ressortirent, ils portaient des habits dits civils. Sans doute voulaient-ils garder leur identité secrète. Lorsque Jessie sortit, Arnaud avait enveloppé ses épaules de son bras gauche, tout sourire. Il semblait très fier de la petite brune qui rejoignit Rémi.

- C'est génial, tout simplement ! fit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras, abandonnant ainsi Arnaud.

Le garçon provenant de Midgar resta muet. Ne sachant point comment réagir face à cette réaction subite, il tapota légèrement le dos de sa copine et lui demande ce qui se passait. Avec un débit de voix, plus rapide qu'à la normale, elle lui déballa tout.

- Stéphane, le gitz, il nous a proposé de venir à Costa Del Sol avec lui. On pourrait développer davantage notre don! Et tout ça, dès demain!

L'autre resta sans voix. D'accord, il avait été spécifié que les trois personnes restantes, lors de l'élimination, s'avéraient des personnes possédant un don pour la magie. Rémi ne s'était pas trop inquiété, supposant que tout ceci était que des balivernes. Il ne voulait pas blesser son amie, mais il n'y croyait tout simplement pas. Malgré cela, elle pourrait très bien accompagner ce Stéphane et, lui, il serait tranquillement installé ici, reconstruisant sa vie. Ça semblait un bon plan. Elle s'éloignait de la Shinra et lui vivrait une vie paisible. De toute façon, la grande compagnie se désintéresserait de lui, tôt ou tard. En attendant, il était facile de changer de nom et d'apparence. Ne pouvant appréhender la réaction de la jeune femme réagirait, face à son plan, Rémi resta silencieux, en répondant à son étreinte. Elle semblait tellement heureuse, qu'à ce moment, il ne voulait pas l'ébranler avec un stupide plan qui pouvait s'avérer infructueux. De toute façon, quelqu'un d'autre se chargea de la chambouler et de la faire atterrir brusquement sur terre.

- Jessie, ma chérie!

L'autre releva sa tête qui, jusqu'à maintenant, était enfouie dans les épaules de son ami. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur le garçon qui s'était sournoisement glissé derrière le trio. Le ton qu'il avait employé était totalement ironique. Son regard se perdit rapidement dans les yeux bleus pénétrants de Vincent. Le Turk ricana, tandis que le visage de Rémi se décomposa.

- Déjà? lâcha-t-il d'un ton pathétique.

La brunette recula de quelque pas, fixant toujours son assaillant. Instinctivement, sa main se tendit vers Arnaud qui lui tendit sa précieuse lance. Rémi prit lui aussi ses distances de l'employé de la Shinra. Plus aucun témoin ne semblait présent. La plupart des personnes présentes à la réunion était déjà réfugiées chez eux. Les seuls qui voyaient qu'une confrontation allait débuter étaient tapis dans l'ombres, ne voulant pas s'interposer et encore moins être remarqué par ce chien de Shinra. Vincent prit soin de ranger son lecteur de musique dans la poche intérieure de son veston, tout en guettant le trio. Il crut bon de provoquer.

- Alors? Ne restez pas comme ça, attaquez-moi qu'on en finisse. Je pourrais emmener Jessie à destination.

- Je ne retournerais pas là-bas, tu m'entends? cracha cette dernière.

Et, avant qu'elle puisse faire un mouvement quelconque, quelqu'un s'était déjà élancé sur le beau jeune homme au costard bleu nuit. Ce dernier avait dégainé ses armes et il s'en servait, en premier lieu, pour bloquer la lame tranchante du sabre d'Arnaud. Les lames des adversaires se déplaçaient à une vitesse fulgurante, le choc entre celles-ci provoquant des sons de plus en plus aigus. Les deux opposants se voyaient contraints à faire des déplacements latéraux afin de bloquer les attaques. En retrait, Jessie et Rémi regardèrent la scène quelques instants. Le garçon aux cheveux noir se prépara à charger son fusil, mais une main se posant sur le canon l'arrêta.

- Non. C'est trop dangereux, ils bougent trop vite, tu pourrais toucher Arnaud.

Vexé, le garçon regarda son ancienne colocataire, il lui balança ensuite le fusil dans ses mains et accourut vers l'arène de combat imaginaire qu'avait créé les deux autres. Aucun des deux ne se préoccupait de lui, ce qui facilita la tâche. Son poing fendit donc, sans aucun obstacle, l'air et se réceptionna brutalement dans les côtes du garçon aux yeux bleus qui recula, le souffle coupé. À peine eut-il le temps de détourner le regard vers son agresseur que la main fermée se fracassa contre son visage. Cette fois-ci, il riposta en envoyant ses larmes blanches lacérer le visage du garçon. Finalement, avant qu'un nouveau duel s'engage, une voix ordonna à Rémi de partir.

- Laisse-moi faire, c'est mon combat, lança rageusement Arnaud qui, de toute évidence, semblait être outré d'avoir été aidé.

Rémi lui lança un regard noir, tandis que Vincent avait profité de ce moment de répit pour reprendre son équilibre. Lui qui, habituellement, affichait un air provoquant l'avait troqué pour un air agressif. La bouche légèrement entrouverte, il reprenait son souffle. Chaque inspiration provoquait un long râle rauque. Du sang s'écoulait légèrement de sa cavité buccale et il l'essuya du revers de sa manche. De son côté, Arnaud semblait prendre ce combat à coeur, à en juger la réaction brusque qu'il avait eu envers l'autre jeune homme. Une facette cachée de lui, venait de faire surface. Certes, il ne se servait pas des matérias comme ses deux coéquipiers, mais il était doté d'une agilité et dextérité merveilleuse. Un peu confus, Rémi recula et regardait le duel, médusé, tout comme la jeune femme qui se trouvait quelques mètres plus loin. Cette dernière avait préféré ne pas s'interposer. Bien sûr, au début, la colère avait prit le dessus et elle se serait jeté à corps perdu dans la bataille mais, avec le recul, elle comprit qu'il ne fallait mieux pas. Agresser un employé de la Shinra n'était pas la meilleure solution. Ça n'attirait que les foudres sur la personne qui serait dorénavant vue comme un opposant ou un terroriste et ce n'est pas la meilleure solution, surtout pour une fugitive comme elle. Néanmoins, ayant vu à quel point Arnaud était un être entêté durant la journée, elle su immédiatement que de le raisonner ne servirait strictement à rien. Après tout, il était adulte et devait avoir connaissance de ses actes. Du moins, elle l'espérait.

Le combat reprit de plus belle, tout les coups semblaient permis. Aucune loi trônait sauf peut-être celle du plus fort. Il s'agissait plus seulement de lames qui s'entrechoquaient, mais de coups de pieds, histoire de subir une perte d'équilibre à l'autre, ou de courses dans les coins les plus sombres où l'on pouvait se cacher facilement, en attendant l'autre. Les deux garçons se blessaient à tour de rôle. Il était difficile de savoir qui avait l'avantage. Bientôt, les deux revinrent dans le champ de vision de Rémi et Jessie. Le regard d'Arnaud perdit alors toute son assurance. De nulle part, un éclair zébra le ciel, éclairant faiblement la paysage endormit et lui traversa le corps tout entier. Des électrons parcoururent chacun des chemins possibles, procurant une grande décharge électrique. Le garçon ne pu retenir un cri qui aurait pu glacer le sang à n'importe qui. Jessie regarda son ami, effrayée, et porta une partie de son attention sur Vincent. Une seule chose prouvait que c'était bien lui le propriétaire de ce sort et c'était son regard qui était fixement planté sur sa cible. Après un temps qui lui parut une éternité, l'effet s'atténua et Arnaud reprit possession de son corps. Pendant ce temps, l'autre avait effectué un saut afin de minimiser la distance entre eux, deux lames vinrent à la rencontre de l'avant-bras de l'habitant de Kalm. À la suite du choc entre les lames et la chair fraîche, ce fut une semelle bien dure qui frappa le cou du garçon. Sonné, Arnaud recula, tentant de reprendre l'avantage. Tout se passa très vite. Après avoir tombé sur le sol gelé et d'avoir évité, de justesse les deux dagues, qui se plantèrent dans le vide, grâce à une roulade, il se releva. L'adrénaline prit possession de son corps, comme l'éclair auparavant, mais cette fois-ci, ce fut bénéfice pour lui. Il fonça droit sur Vincent qui ne s'attendait pas à ça et le bombarda de coup. Le jeune homme se trouva dans une impasse lorsqu'il se cogna durement au mur de brique grises d'une habitation. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas de côté que le sabre de son adversaire se planta dans son épaule. La lame se frayait un chemin à travers les nerfs et tissus musculaires du Turk. La sensation était désagréable, surtout lorsque Arnaud tourna sa lame, agrandissant la plaie en l'enfonçant plus profondément. Le bras gauche de Vincent fut donc immobilisé et il lâcha sa prise sur la dague trônant dans sa main gauche qui échoua sur le sol. Il ne put que riposter qu'avec sa main droite mais, au tout dernier moment, Arnaud para le coup en agrippant son poignet de sa main droite. Un sourire vainqueur au visage, il donna ensuite un coup de pied dans le ventre de son opposant qui s'effondra sur le sol. Le seul point positif fut que le sabre d'Arnaud s'échappa de son épaule. De ce point de vue, relativement bas, Vincent trouva Arnaud beaucoup plus imposant. Sa grandeur ne l'impressionnait peut-être pas, mais ses muscles oui. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Tout d'un coup il avait perdu de son énergie. En ce moment, sa tête lui disait de dormir, se souciant guère des conséquences et du fait qu'il ne se réveillerait peut-être plus. Semi-conscient, il entendit des pas, ainsi qu'une voix féminine. Cette maudite Jessie qui lui apportait tout ses problèmes.

- Arnaud. Lâche-le, supplia-t-elle.

Avait-il bien entendu? Cette petite garce qui voulait lui laisser la vie sauve? Il devait y avoir un piège. Puis, il songea aux conséquences. Elle devait bien se douter que si on trouvait un agent mort, ce ne serait pas bon pour elle, ce ne lui attirerait que des ennuis. Malgré tout, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait peut-être le plaisir de vivre encore quelques temps. Au même moment, un pied se percuta dans son visage, aggravant ainsi la douleur déjà présente dans sa mâchoire. Avec un effort presque inhumain, ses yeux bleus se rouvrirent, faisant ainsi face à son assaillant. Le châtain était debout devant lui, se tenant l'avant-bras. Il savait bien que Vincent ne pouvait presque plus bouger, complètement vidé. En arrière plan se trouvait le duo de Midgar. Les mains plaquées sur sa bouche, Jessie observait la scène et Rémi restait impassible, cachant ses émotions. Cependant, il remarqua le regard tourmenté de Vincent. Il faisait beaucoup moins le fier en cet instant. La peur était facilement lisible dans ses yeux océans. Le garçon referma les yeux et, lorsqu'il les rouvrit, la jeune femme était agenouillée devant lui, tenant son menton entre ses doigts. Il eut un mouvement de recul, mais ne s'éloigna que de quelques millimètres.

- Pourquoi s'acharnent-ils sur moi? Je m'en fiche de leurs secrets. Il y a quelque chose de plus?

- Comme... si j'allais te... le dire... articula-t-il péniblement avec une lenteur incroyable.

Elle hocha la tête, voulant dire « Eh bien, oui, justement. Ta vie est en jeu ». Après une inspiration, Vincent lui répondit, en gardant une partie de la vérité pour lui :

- Ils croient que... tu vas te servir de ses informations contre eux. C'est... facile de créer un mouvement... terroriste.

Il constata à quel points sa main était douce. Ses yeux se fermèrent, contre son gré.

- Continue d'obéir comme un petit chien aux règles et tu finiras bien vite mort, signala-t-elle.

Les deux autres restaient à l'écart. Arnaud avait prit place à même le sol, se reposant. Vincent enregistra les paroles de la fille. Ce qu'elle semblait dire c'était que, la prochaine fois, ils ne seraient pas si cléments envers lui. Voilà maintenant qu'il attirait la pitié sur sa personne. « Super », pensa-t-il amèrement en fixant le visage de la jeune femme accroupie devant lui. Elle avait relâché son menton et sa tête avait atterrit sur les genoux de la jeune femme. Bien vite, elle se releva, sans aucune douceur, le laissant à nouveau choir sur le sol. Son comportement redevint froid :

- Tu serais une garçon super, si tu ne ferais pas partie de ce groupe. C'est dommage, proféra-t-elle.

Sombrant à nouveau dans l'inconscience, il l'entendit s'éloigner, l'abandonner dans le froid hivernal. Avec beaucoup d'effort, il réussit à prendre une position légèrement plus confortable. Il passa ses bras autour de ses genoux et perdit connaissance. Rémi observa son amie revenir vers lui, l'air troublée. Lorsqu'il s'inquiéta à son propos, elle secoua la tête et conclut qu'ils devraient avoir une longue nuit de sommeil. C'était un repos mérité et encore plus pour Arnaud. Il eut un sourire fier lorsqu'elle le complimenta sur son combat. Rémi l'Aida à se relever et ils quittèrent le plus rapidement possible l'endroit.

Ce ne fut que très tôt le matin que Vincent reprit connaissance. Il ne se trouvait plus à l'extérieur, mais bien dans une salle où l'absence de couleur, soit le blanc, dominait. Étendu confortablement dans un lit de fortune, sa tête reposait sur un oreiller beaucoup plus moelleux que le sol de Kalm. Le déclic se fit bien vite dans sa tête. L'infirmerie du quartier général fut rapidement identifié. Sa défaite lui revint bien vite en mémoire, comme un douloureux souvenir. Un soupir sortir de sa bouche, lui provoquant ainsi une douleur dans les côtes. Bien vite, il aperçut plusieurs bandages. Les preuves de son combat. Il observait le mur face à lui, lorsqu'une infirmière fit irruption. Ayant déjà trente ans à son actif, elle s'avança vers son patient et fit quelques ajustements et fournit des comprimés qu'il avala avec l'aide d'un verre d'eau. Elle lui fit ensuite part de son état qui était plus ou mois grave. Sur le coup, c'était alarmant, mais avec bien du repos, il reprendrait des forces.

Au même moment, dans la banlieue de Kalm, le soleil se levait. Dans l'hôtel appartenant au père d'Arnaud tout le monde dormait. Même Jessie, dans les bras de Rémi après avoir pleuré une bonne heure. Tout de suite après qu'Arnaud est refermé la porte derrière lui, en leur souhaitant une bonne nuit. Il n'avait pas encore compris pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Sans doute la fatigue accumulée, ainsi que les émotions des derniers jours. De plus, la Shinra savait maintenant où elle se trouvait et Jessie semblait un peu perturbée de partir à Costa Del Sol. Ce dernier s'était contenté de la réconforter en lui faisant prendre place dans son lit. Évidemment, ils étaient légèrement à l'étroit, mais ce détail ne semblait pas trop les déranger. Deux sillons de larmes étaient encore visibles sur ses joues. Il venait tout juste de prendre place dans les bras de Morphée, tentant d'oublier tout les soucis qui planaient sur eux. Cependant, cette nuit là fut beaucoup plus courte que la précédente et, quand il se réveilla, Jessie avait de nouveau disparu. Après avoir frotté longuement ses yeux cernés, il fit quelques pas jusqu'à sa fenêtre. Une tempête de neige faisait rage. Malgré cela, à travers le torrent de flocons, il remarqua une frêle silhouette assise sur le bord d'un muret. Après avoir enfilé son manteau et ses bottes, il la rejoignit à l'extérieur. Voyant ses bagages, il sut qu'elle avait pris sa décision.

- Tu vas aller, à Costa?

Un moment de silence trôna, quelques instants.

- Oui, tu me suis?

Un autre instant gênant.

- Non. Désolé Jessie... Je mentirais en disant que tout ceci est vrai. J'y crois tout simplement pas.

La jeune femme resta calme, un petit sourire mélancolique accroché à ses lèvres.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Rémi. Je voudrais te remercier, tu as été très gentil avec moi, dès le début. Te souciant guère de ce que je pouvais t'apporter comme ennui.

- Bah, c'est rien, t'sais, coupa-t-il.

L'autre secoua la tête, niant les faits.

- Non, ce n'est pas rien. C'est beaucoup pour moi. Tu es quelqu'un de très précieux pour moi. Je te souhaite bonne chance dans ta nouvelle vie. Sache que je ne t'oublierais pas.

Une voix interpella soudainement Jessie. Stéphane était là, entouré de quelques autres personnes ayant également des bagages en main. Sachant qu'ils attendaient tous après elle, Jessie s'approcha de Rémi et planta ses lèvres sur sa joue. Il eut à peine le temps de réagir qu'elle prenait déjà son sac en main. Fait étonnant, tout avait entré dans un seul sac.

- Réalise tes rêves, Rémi. Au revoir.

Il la salua à son tour, en balbutiant un faible « Toi aussi » et la regarda s'éloigner. À ce moment, il se demanda alors si Arnaud était au courant. Il resta debout dans le torrent de neige quelques instants, songeant à tout ce qui passait. Il fut brutalement interrompu. Une balle de neige avait durement atterrit sur son torse. Puis une autre sur son visage. On semblait l'avoir pris pour cible car plusieurs autres projectiles foncèrent droit sur lui. Ils pouvaient entendre les rires des gamins, avant que d'autres boules l'atteignent. C'était un véritable bombardement. Serrant ses poings, il du se retenir afin de ne pas se mettre dans la bataille, lui aussi. C'est donc en courant qu'il se réfugia dans l'hôtel et tomba face à face avec Arnaud. Le garçon étudia attentivement sa réaction et lui sourit tristement.

- Tu ne l'as pas suivi?

Le noir secoua la tête, ses long cheveux tombant sur son visage.

- Non, je vais suivre mon plan, fit-il, pensif.

Notes : J'ai terminé ce chapitre il y a sept heures, donc à une heure du matin. Il me reste à peaufiner les derniers détails, mais bon, comme je bossais à neuf heures, je me suis dit que ça serait pas mal de dormir au moins cinq heures. Les notes seront courtes, cette fois-ci. Chapitre principalement axé sur le combat Arnaud/Vincent. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop lourd. Jessie semble... comment dire... troublée. Voilà, elle est troublée par tout ces évènements qui déboulent ce qui la fait craquer. Elle veut à tout prix avoir une vie paisible, c'est pourquoi elle quitte Kalm que Rémi la suive ou pas. Mais, ne vous méprenez pas, elle est triste, mais elle ne veut pas qu'il la suive s'il n'est pas heureux. N'est-ce pas gentil de sa part? Bref, Vincent a côtoyer la mort de près, très près, et il le sait. C'est pourquoi il est plutôt étonné lorsqu'il se retrouve dans l'infirmerie, puisqu'il croyait mourir de froid dans une ruelle de Kalm. Il se croit sauvé par la Planète. On peut aussi constater que Jessie tente de le raisonner en l'amadouant, avec ses paroles : « Tu serais un garçon super... » etc. On remarque aussi qu'Arnaud est très compétitif. La phrase c'est mon combat n'a pas vraiment de sens, lorsqu'on y pense, ce serait plutôt le cas pour Jessie ou Rémi. Enfin, peut-être une vengeance personnelle? Bref, je crois que la plupart des points ont été éclairés. Oh, dernière chose, une dédicace à Zell pour le bombardement de boule de neiges D J'espère que ce fut une bonne lecture, passez une bonne journée ou fin de journée. Je vous aimes. Merci à mon correcteur, Silver

See ya!

P.S: Je rajoute une parenthèse... Désolé du retard, ça fait très longtemps que j'ai fini, hein. Mais... j'attendais la correction de Silver qui n'a pas pus puis j'ai pris celle de Fana qui avait corrigé vite-fait. Je vous remercie donc d'avoir patienté.


	8. Transition

_« On pourrait croire que mon histoire se termine ainsi et que la raison qui m'a prit du temps avant de l'écrire est que le départ de Jessie m'a fait souffrir. Certes la séparation avec cette amie fut douloureuse, mais ce n'est pas la véritable raison. En fait, à l'époque de mes 18 ans, je croyais avoir tout vu, mais ce fut faux. Pour me cacher da la Shinra j'ai du devenir Robbie Prantoes. Si vous m'auriez vu à ce moment, vous ne m'auriez pas cru, lorsque je vous aurais dis : « Eh, c'est moi, Rémi ». J'avais coupé mes long cheveux noirs. Avant, ils tombaient aux épaules et, là, des mèches un peu inégales tombaient environ à mes oreilles. J'ai même acheté une teinture bon marché pour les faire devenir blond. Je ne sais pas quels produits se trouvent dans ces machins, mais mes cheveux furent décolorés jusqu'à devenir le blond voulu, affiché par le mannequin de pacotille sur la boite. Finalement, je réussis même à me trouver des lentilles cornéennes. Elles réussirent à camoufler mes iris bruns en des iris de la même couleur que de l'acier. Je m'étais même inventé un passé. Je venais de Corel Nord et j'avais migré ici dans le but de retrouver ma soeur. Cependant, cette dernière avait été tué avant d'arriver à sa destination et, en sa mémoire, je réalisais son rêve : vivre dans une banlieue. Avouez que je suis doté d'une imagination débordante. _

_Bref, Arnaud gardait précieusement mon petit secret. L'autre personne qui connaissait ma vraie identité était Violine. Cette nouvelle amie avait réussi à me dénicher un emploi en tant que vendeur d'arme dans la même boutique où je l'avais vue la première fois. Je pouvais donc dire que j'étais heureux, malgré mon secret. Les trois premiers mois se passèrent très bien. Cependant, un jour, un mercredi pour être exact, quelque chose chamboula de nouveau ma vie ainsi que celle d'Arnaud. La Shinra était revenu et ce fut un Vincent plein de rancune et d'amertume qui se dirigea vers l'hôtel en compagnie de deux autres Turks. L'un était chauve et l'autre roux. Impuissant je ne pus que regarder la scène. Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Vous vouliez que je fasse quoi? Que je me battes, peut-être? Vous oubliez que je tente de fuir la Shinra et que, faire du grabuge, ne m'aiderait pas. Désolé, mais, dans ce monde c'est chacun pour soi. La vie est une jungle et nous, les humains, nous sommes les pires monstres qui soient. Ils emmenèrent Arnaud, prétextant avoir un mandat contre lui. Attaque et voix de fait à un agent de sécurité. Agent de sécurité? Mon oeil, ouais, ces salauds ressemblent plus à la mafia qu'à des agents, non? Bref, depuis ce jour fatidique, il ne me restait que Violine comme amie. Malheureusement, comme tout les drames semblaient s'acharner sur ma personne elle m'avoua bien vite vouloir rejoindre Stéphane à Costa Del Sol. Bizarrement, elle ne me parla pas de Jessie. Peut-être se sentait mal à l'aise d'aborder le sujet de la fille qui m'avait abandonné, si on puisse dire. Enfin, je me retrouvais donc à nouveau seul comme lorsque j'étais barman à Midgar, dans mon bar. Je me demande encore ce qu'il est devenu et ce qu'il serait devenu si je serais resté dans la grande métropole... _

_D'après moi, il a bien vite été détruit par des voyous. Par chance, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'argent et, qui sait, peut-être ce petit tas de gils a pus les aider à subvenir à leur besoin quotidien de drogue pendant quelques jours._

_Par la suite, Violine est revenue me voir à deux ou trois reprises. Elle m'apprenait beaucoup de choses sur Costa Del Sol. Si j'en croyais les descriptions qu'elle faisais pour chaque élément du décor, c'était un endroit paradisiaque. Lors de sa première visite, elle ne me parla que de sa nouvelle résidence, rien d'autre. Absolument rien. La deuxième fois, quelques semaines plus tard, elle évoqua le paysage, surtout. Puis, la dernière fois, aujourd'hui, je me lançais la tête la première dans un sujet de discussion qui allait peut-être mal tourner : Jessie. Le visage de la rousse resta perplexe, un instant quand je prononça les mots suivant : « Et, Jessie, elle va bien ?». Je me souviens encore du moment de silence gênant qui trôna. Après un instant, elle fouilla dans son sac de velours brun et sortit trois enveloppes. Des lettres venant de mon amie, m'étant adressé, pourquoi ne me les avaient-elles pas donné? Elles me revenaient, non? Enfin, la surprise passée, je lui arrachais littéralement de ses mains frêles et elle m'expliqua que c'était pour mon bien. Encore vexé par la situation qui se passait, je la mis à la porte, prétextant être seul. Je n'avais pas eu un signe de vie de mon amie depuis près d'un an. Elle avait quitté Kalm en décembre de la dernière année et Violine m'apprenait l'existence de ces lettres en novembre suivant. _

_Par la suite, j'allais m'allonger dans mon lit, transcrivant mes sentiments dans mon journal du moment. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été trahi par Violine, mais aussi par Jessie. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas venue me voir, alors que la rousse se déplaçait sans problème? J'hésitais encore à ouvrir la première enveloppe, j'avais peur d'y voir quelque chose d'affreux... _

_Je me lance... Sérieusement, j'ai un mauvais sentiment qui me ronge. »_

---------------------------------------------------------------

«3 janvier...

Mon cher Rémi,

Comment-vas-tu? Costa Del Sol semble un endroit magnifique. C'est très différent des endroits où j'ai vécu jusqu'à maintenant. Je suis sur que tu adorerais ces palmiers qui se balancent doucement au rythme du vent. Quelques nuages blanc planent dans le ciel, ils ont l'air si légers. Et la température... Wow. Il fait chaud, c'est incroyable. Pas une chaleur accablante comme les étés midgariens, mais plutôt... tropicale, voilà, il n'y a pas d'humidité comme à Midgar. Enfin, ça fait étrange de se dire que nous sommes en janvier. D'ailleurs, bonne année, que tout tes vœux se réalisent.

Un autre point différent et le langage. Beaucoup parlent le français, mais certains ne sont qu'anglophones. J'ai eu beaucoup de misère, la première semaine. Heureusement, j'ai rencontré des gens géniaux qui m'aident. Pour l'instant, je loge dans une chambre d'hôtel avec deux autres filles, mais ça risque de changer, car j'irais me louer un petit appartement, bientôt. Je t'invite à venir, si tu veux, cette été. Tu vas voir, à ce qui parait, l'été la température est encore mieux, ici.

D'ailleurs, Stéphane ne cessent de me complimenter. D'après lui, je suis une fille sensass qui a été bénis par les dons de la magie. Je ne me croyais pas si... importante. J'ai déjà acquis deux bracelets, tu sais, ces bijoux que les gens portaient au poignet droit? Eh bien, ils servent à démontrer notre rang. Plus nous en possédons, mieux c'est.

Malheureusement, j'aimerais t'écrire davantage, mais le temps me presse...

Je t'embrasse très fort. Donne-moi de tes nouvelles, ainsi que celles d'Arnaud.

Jessie »

---------------------------------------------------------------

« 17 juin...

M'en voudrais-tu? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réécris? Violine t'a bien remis ma première lettre... Enfin, je l'espère. Je voudrais bien te rendre visite à Kalm, mais on me retiens ici, contrairement à Violine.

Je me plais bien, ici, enfin... je crois. J'ai réussis à me trouver un petit boulot et j'ai maintenant mon propre chez-moi. Tu adorerais la décoration, j'en suis certaine. C'est très moderne.

Pardonne-moi, mais je suis incapable d'écrire des banalités alors j'ai la terrible impression que tu m'en veux. Tu me manques, tu sais? Malgré le peu de temps qu'on a passé ensemble, tu sais que je tiens beaucoup à toi, non? Que se passe-t-il à Kalm? Je perçois des mauvaises vibrations et, à en croire, Stéphane, je devrais bien me fier à ces vibrations. Je t'en supplie, réponds-moi, mais si c'est pour me dire que tu m'en veux à mourir, je veux savoir que tu vas bien, tu m'entends? Je me sentirais tellement rassuré de voir que tu es bien, là-bas. T'es-tu retrouvé un emploi et une résidence?

Bisous.

Jessie

P.S : S'il te plait... »

---------------------------------------------------------------

« 14 novembre...

J'ai peur, aide-moi. Je veux m'en aller loin d'ici. »

Notes :

Voilà, ce n'est pas un chapitre, en particulier. C'est une transition vers le chapitre 7 car, comme vous avez pu vous le constater, j'ai créer une ellipse temporelle. On fait un saut d'environ un an plus tard. Je mets donc la situation claire.

Arnaud : il a été arrêté en avril. Depuis ce temps, il séjourne dans une adorable prison.

Rémi : il c'est créé une nouvelle identité. Violine lui a déniché un emploi : vendeur d'arme. Avec ses économies il a put se trouver un endroit où loger.

Jessie : elle est à Costa Del Sol, mais on ne sait pas grand chose. Elle semblait bien aimer ça, jusqu'à dernièrement.

Violine : Elle mute aussi au sud, mais elle fait la recherche de recrues à Kalm, quand même.

Voilà, on n'en sait que sur ses 4 personnages là. Sinon, pour l'anglais et le français, je trouve ça bizarre que tout le monde parle la même langue, alors sur les trois continent on parle une langue différente.

Continent de Midgar : français

Continent d'Utaï : japonais

Continent du centre : anglais

Continent Nord : Allemand  
Bien sûr, il se peut que dans une région éloigné du continent du centre on parle suisse ou un autre langage, bien sûr. Par exemple, à Costa Del Sol, certaines personne parlent l'espagnol.

Enfin c'est encore une ébauche mentale. C'est sujet à changer.

Alors, voilà, la situation est mise au point. Dans le chapitre 7, on retourne à la 'normale' avec un texte à la troisième personne.

À la revoyure:D Merci tout le monde!

Sugy


End file.
